Love Came Easily
by littlejay2013
Summary: 17 year old Bella returns to stay with her dad in Forks. One night, she bangs into her childhood best friend Leah Clearwater in the diner. The pack are all there and bella catches Leah s brother Seth's eye in more ways than one. Journey with Bella as she learns about the supernatural world and how love came easily.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter One: The Return Of Bella Swan**

Once upon a time, my life was filled with happiness. I had a dad named Charlie and a mom named Renee. We all lived together in a medium sized house that was smack bang in the centre of a small town called Forks. It had been a running joke in my childhood that the neighbouring town's were called knives and spoons. It was funny back then, now, not so much, if at all. My dad was my hero as a child, still is I suppose. I haven't seen him in five years. Not through any fault of my own, I mean we corresponded through letters and phone calls, but it's not the same is it. You see five year's ago was when everything came crashing down around me. I thought my mom and dad were the perfect happily married couple, turned out I was wrong. When you see the world through eye's of a child, you see perfection, you see innocence and nothing but good and happiness surrounding you. But if you look, and I mean really really look, then thing's aren't always as great as you think. I was looking at my own little world through rose tinted glasses, because where in my mind, my mom and dad were happy, in reality they were far from it. The arguments started roughly when I was ten, it was a little niggle here, a little niggle there, but I remember thinking to myself, hey, it's nothing, people can't get along all the time, can they? It wasn't long before the full blown screaming and slanging matches began to happen. The worst thing was though that it was my dad Charlie, who was the one suffering. You could see it in his eye's, he looked so tired, tired of the arguments, tired of pretending that everything was going to be okay. I know he did it for my benefit at the time, but looking back now, I would have appreciated a little bit of honesty from him because I sure as hell wasn't going to get it from my mom.

The only person who I could talk my problems through with and how I was feeling was my bestest friend in the whole world, Leah Clearwater. She was a year older than me and lived on the Quileute Reservation in La Push, which was a ten minute drive from my house. We were inseparable as kids, forever talking on the phone when we had just left each other's company less than a half hour before. You can bet your life on it that we were close. Leah never judged nor did she claim to have the answer to my parent's marriage problem. Leah just did what Leah was best at, she listened. When the arguments between Charlie and Renee got so bad, I used to sneak out the back door and go and meet Leah on the path, just at the edge of the woods and together, we would run back to her house where I would find sanctuary from the effing and blinding corrupting my young ears. It was all Renee of course, Charlie was always trying to do his best to make her happy, but it was never enough. I think that Leah`s mom Sue knew what was going on, she never sent me back to the house, instead she filled me up with hot cocoa and toasted cheese sandwiches, comforting me as best she could. Sue was almost like a second momma to me, if not a proper one because Renee didn't have a clue. I sometimes wondered who in fact was the child in our relationship, she acted like a spoiled bitch back then and believe me, she hasn't changed. Leah`s dad, Harry, was one of my dad's best friend's, the other being Billy Black. All three of them used to go fishing together, sometimes Leah and I even tagged along with her little brother Seth accompanying us also. I was an only child, in a way I was lonely, but thank fuck, I didn't have a sibling, as they too would have suffered the trauma of my parents fights. Leah`s brother Seth was a year younger than me, and he was a brat. A cute, smiley, happy go lucky, easy going boy, but a brat nonetheless. Wherever Leah and I were, he wanted to be there also, we never got five minutes to ourselves. It kinda sucked, apart from the time Leah was demonstrating how to apply make-up on properly, honestly I wasn't really fussed and for the life of me, why Leah even showed an interest is beyond me because Leah was downright beautiful. All smooth copper skin, a small button nose sprinkled with tiny brown freckles and huge sparkling brown eye's framed with lashes you would have sworn had mascara on them. I was envious of her natural beauty and as we grew older I knew that she in no doubt would be breaking heart's. So as I was saying, Leah had been showing me how to do make-up and her dummy so to speak, was Seth. Leah had been so proud of what she'd done to him, the fact she had managed to do it all correctly, I still have the photo of Seth with Leah standing next to him, all smiles and thumbs up, Seth standing there with lipstick, blushed, eyeshadow, the works. Needless to say when Harry and sue saw their son with sue`s make-up on, they were not too impressed and Leah got grounded for it, but it was worth it to see Seth's face like that. That's one of the fondest memories I had from my childhood, and of my best friend, back when I was happy.

It was two weeks after my twelfth birthday, when Renee dropped the bombshell on not just me, but Charlie. She picked me up from school, driving back to the house and once I entered, my jaw hit the floor at the sight of the group of suitcases sitting at the bottom of the stairs. My dad was due home and I knew deep within my heart that this was going to break him, my dad was the chief in the forks police department and he worked his ass off. But it wasn't good enough for my mom. I sat in the living room and waited. As my dad came in the house after another long shift, Renee announced she was leaving him and taking me with her. I was resigned to the fact that Charlie had no fight left in him. He had put up with enough of her shit and I knew he loved me no matter what. She took me away from my dad, from forks, from my best friend, from everything I'd ever known just so she could escape the mundane life of a housewife, her word's not mine. Can you say Selfish and bitch because I know I can. Leah was devastated as much as my dad almost. We promised to keep in touch as much as we could, but as it happens as you grow older, you drift apart. When I visited Charlie, which was after four month's of being away, she stayed away, she phoned, but there was a gap between us and I never did figure out why. Hey, shit happens right?

Renee dragged us from town to town over the year's, never settling in one place to long. It was annoying, as I felt like an army kid. Then she went and got herself toyboy in Philip Dwyer, or as I call him Phil. They got married and I thought, yes finally, she's going to settle down, but I never was that lucky. Phil was a semi professional baseball player and next thing I know, I'm getting dragged around again to places where he had the chance to play a game. I'd had enough just I hit seventeen, I'd basically brought myself up and decided I wanted to go home after Renee announced that we were leaving again. I told her I wasn't going anywhere with her and ended up exploding in her face as to how her actions and selfish behaviour had ruined my early teen years and she'd responded with...

"I did it for your own good, what kind of a life would you have had if you'd stayed in Forks?"

To which I responded quickly with...

"Well I'll never know, because you took it upon yourself to take me away, didn't you"

It was then I took back control of my life and grabbed the reigns that Renee had been holding for so long, marched into my poky little room, packed a suitcase, phoned a cab and headed straight to the airport where I then proceeded to call Charlie telling him I was coming home. He was ecstatic to say the least. I'd used what little savings I'd had to book my airline ticket to port angeles. It wasn't alot but enough to get the ticket and a hot meal before I flew from Phoenix. Do you know the best thing about this, Renee never once tried to stop me, I think she knew that I'd be happier with my dad and she never could hold herself up in a fight against me.

So here I am, sitting in port angeles waiting on my dad. I'm a bit nervous about seeing him again after so long, but I'm looking forward to it.

All I can say now is forks had better be ready...

For..

The Return Of Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything**

**Please read and review. I appreciate it.**

**Chapter Two: Settling In And Meeting Jacob Black**

Charlie picked me up from the airport without any problems, he'd hugged the life out of me in the middle of the airport. I knew that this had been a big deal for Charlie as he'd never been one to show his emotion in a physical sense, but I can appreciate his reaction as it had been so long since we'd seen each other and I was home to stay, for good. I had no plans whatsoever to return to Renee, my life was here, with my dad. Charlie drove us back to the house in Forks in the police cruiser, I used to love when he took me for a drive in the police car, it was amazing. I used to tell my other friends that I was going to go and help my daddy catch the bad guy's. My memories of the house were trickling through the blockade I'd built years earlier. They weren't all bad, as long as I didn't think about Renee, I was fine. Charlie and I never really spoke on the way back to forks. He mentioned my hair being longer, I'd had it cut less than a month ago. I suppose it was just his way of communicating with me, after all what can you really say to someone who you've not seen in five years. As my dad pulled up to the house, on sight it hadn't changed much, it seemed a bit smaller but nothing else had changed. It was in need of a lick of paint badly, I would make sure to mention this to my dad at a later date. Helping me inside with my case, Charlie led me up the creaky staircase and into my old room. He'd kept it the same, nothing was out of place, there was still posters up of the boybands I'd liked as a kid. They were so getting thrown out, and the room was going to get redecorated, regardless. Putting my case in the bed, my dad turned to me.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs" said my dad softly.

"Okay" I said smiling.

"Kiddo, it's good to have you back" said my dad gently, with that, he turned and walked out the room.

The good thing about Charlie is, he doesn't hover.

I set about unpacking my bag and moving things around the large chest of drawers to make room for my stuff. On top of the drawers, was a picture which was taken of me just before my twelfth birthday, it was of me and Leah striking a pose. We looked so happy together, I wondered what she was up to these days, whether or not she still lived on the reservation. I could still hear her childlike voice in my mind, whispering, "we'll be best friends forever, Bella". Opening my eye's, I let out a sigh, so many memories of a time long ago. I'd put most of menial amount of clothes away, sorted out what was rubbish and what I was keeping. Charlie must have known what my actions would have been due to the fact, he'd left out a big roll of rubbish bags at the side of the bed. I'd filled three already, they were full of old clothes and bric a brac. Shit I just didn't need or want, dust gatherers which I hated with a passion. As I lifted the bags onto the landing, I heard Charlie opening the front door and greet whoever it was, warmly. Taking each bag down to the bottom of the stairs, I ran back up to my room, pulled my hair back in a pony tail, at least I was a bit more presentable and grabbed the last bag. Dumping it on the last step, I went into the living room and peeked out of the window. There was my dad leaning against a beast of a red truck, laughing and joking with a man, who was in a wheelchair. I vaguely recognized him, it could only be one person and that person was Billy Black, my dad's best friend. I saw a guy coming from the back of the red beast, he was easily the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. He was very tall, at a guess he was easily six foot plus, his physique was muscular, whoever he was, he clearly worked out. He had rippling muscles in his arm's accentuated by the white t-shirt he wore, his tight fitting jeans showed if his thighs and calf muscles, his legs were as thick as tree trunks. He had short black hair, he was definitely quileute due to the copper tone of his skin. The guy laughed at something Charlie had said, and Billy Black high fived him. I decided this was the time to venture out of the house and go say hi. I walked out the door and down the steps.

"Hey kiddo, you remember Billy Black don't you?" Questioned my dad happily.

"Sure, it's good to see you again Mr Black" I greeted him shyly, bending into his awaiting hug. His long black hair smelled of the forrest.

"It's great to see you as well and please, it's Billy, Mr Black was my father" joked Billy smiling at me.

"Ok, Billy" I said to him.

"So, how do you like your homecoming present?" Asked my dad as he patted the bonnet of the truck.

"No way, are you serious?" I cried overwhelmingly.

"Yeah, I bought it from Billy a while ago, Jake and his friends reconditioned the engine, it's got new seating in it as well" said my dad proudly.

"This is perfect dad, thankyou so much" I said to him as I walked around the truck, inspecting it up close. Then I walked to my dad and grabbed him into my arm's to say thanks once more.

"Dad, you'll have to take me down to the reservation so I can find Jake and tell him thanks, this is awesome" I told my dad, still in awe at the fact he'd bought me a truck.

"You can tell me thanks just now if you want" came a voice from the front of the truck. Then the face appeared along with the body I'd been drooling over earlier.

It couldn't be, this gorgeous being before me, was Jacob Black. Last time I'd seen him, he'd been a scrawny little kid with a mane of black hair, kept in a braid. Now, stood before me was a gorgeous man. He was a year younger than me, making him sixteen, but the guy in front of me could easily pass for twenty-five. Jacob had been best friends with Leah`s little brother Seth as a kid, so when we got annoyed by Seth, we also got annoyed by Jacob. But that was when we were kids, right now, I knew I was blushing from all the naughty thoughts racing around my mind. He walked closer to me, his eye's eventually meeting mine, then looking at me intently as if he was expecting something to happen. After a few seconds, I cleared my throat. He could tell that had become uncomfortable with the way he looked at me, then instead, he wrapped me up in a hug, lifting me off the ground in the process.

"You look great hunny, all grown up" joked Jake, trying to hide his disappointment, and failing miserably.

Had I done something wrong?

"Grown up, Jake I'm like a year older than you" I said smiling to him as he lowered me back down to the ground. Jake then looked to Billy and shook his head. They too looked a bit disappointed, was I supposed to do a song or a dance and nobody told me?

"Listen Jake, thankyou for the work you did on the truck, I appreciate it, it's awesome" I said to him, trying to divert his attention from whatever he had on his mind.

"It's no problem bell`s, that's what friends are for, and by the way welcome back" said Jake, this time, his smile actually reached his eye's. His whole face lit up again.

"So, I was going to go grab something to eat, do you want to come?" Asked Jake.

"Thanks for the offer Jake, but I'm going to eat with my dad, it's my first night and all" I said to him, grateful he'd asked me.

"No worries Bella, maybe another time, you can meet the guy's" said Jake happily.

"Sure, another time" I spoke softly.

Jake then went over to Billy, and with my dad's help, they carried him inside the house, there was a game on, so my plan was to spend some time with my dad and Billy. Jacob, once satisfied Billy was ok, then said his goodbyes and said he'd be back later to pick his dad up. My dad ended up calling for pizza as when I'd offered to make us all dinner, his face when different shades of red through embarrassment, finally admitting that he'd forgotten to do any shopping for my homecoming. He was apologizing profusely when I told him it was ok, we could go to the large supermarket in Port Angeles the next day, as it was Sunday, it'd be quieter, which I preferred. I don't really do crowds and in all honesty I hate shopping.

The men settled into the game, whilst I buried my head in Romeo and Juliet. I wished I had my own Romeo, I've never really had a proper boyfriend, just been out on a few dates here and there, never leading to anything serious. Which in a way, I suppose is a good thing since I upped and left Phoenix, I didn't have any ties, no people I could call close friends. It had just been me. Jake came to collect Billy as promised and invited me yet again, to go for something to eat, just a burger he'd said. I told him that I would see if I could free up some time tomorrow after I'd been shopping with Charlie, the trip itself was going to be long due to the fact that my dad had nothing in at all, except for the four cans of beer in the fridge, not a healthy diet if you ask me. Things would be changing in the swan household if it was the last thing I did.

Saying good bye to Jake after swapping numbers with him, he hugged me again. He was so warm, warm enough to cause me concern. Maybe he was getting the cold or something. I told him to go see a doctor if it got worse. He laughed, shaking his head and driving off with Billy sat beside him. I closed the door and walked upstairs, my dad had flaked on the battered brown sofa so I just threw the big black cover that hung over the back if it, over him instead. As I reached my room, I got myself organised for bed, face hands teeth and all that jazz. I sank into my bed, it smelled a little bit, but I could suffer it, closing my eye's, I surrendered to exhaustion.

All in all, it was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

** don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter Three: Friends Reunited**

I was awoken later than usual on Sunday morning, by a freezing chill spreading throughout my bedroom, peeking out from under the duvet cover, I saw my window was slightly open, I distinctly remember closing it before going to bed last night, maybe Charlie opened it to let some fresh air in. The room itself did have a slight smell to it after not being used for so long. I'd ask my dad once I'd got organised. Speaking of which, I need to make a move. Finally managing to win the war with my cover, I got out of bed and grabbed my outfit I'd laid out last night which consisted of my lift blue jeans, white t-shirt, black hoodie and my trusty converse. Comfort but smart, as always. Renee used to burst a blood vessel if she saw me dressed like this, saying I needed to make more of an effort in my style, why should I? After all, comfort is what I like, I'm not changing the way I dress for anyone, end of. At least I won't have the problem of hearing her voice chastising me like a child for wearing a hoodie. As I brushed my hair out, pulling it back in a ponytail, I freshened up in the bathroom then headed downstairs to be greeted by my dad having a heated discussion with a coffee pot. I couldn't stop my smirk as I watched my dad cussing the pot to hell and back.

"Stupid thing, why do you never work, damn it?" Said my dad, wiping a hand down his face in frustration.

My giggle alerted him to me leaning against the door facing.

"It's not funny bell`s, stupid thing won't work, I wanted to make you a coffee" stated Charlie angrily.

"Dad, chill, it's an inanimate object, don't get so het up about it, give it here" I said smirking as I walked into the kitchen.

Charlie handed it over, still grumbling.

I just have to add at this point, and I'm gloating here, the coffee pot worked perfectly normal for me and poured smoothly into the cups. My dad was flummoxed.

As we drank our coffee`s in silence, I mulled over the list for shopping I'd done last night, needed everything and to add that since dad had so kindly informed me, he'd enrolled me in Forks high school, now I needed supplies for that as well. Great thing I'd made a list by the way. I downed my coffee and waited patiently as Charlie ran back upstairs to get his wallet, he'd head if it wasn't screwed on. He ran back down, tripped and almost landed at my feet. Clumsiness really did run in our side of the family. We both got in my new truck and headed out with shopping list in my hoodie pocket.

Arriving at the supermarket, we grabbed a cart and started to make our way round each aisle, throwing things in left right and centre, we were almost full and we'd only got halfway through the supermarket, remind me to never do this again, it was going to cost a fortune.

"We still need bread, dad, I'll go get it and I'll meet you back in the next aisle up, ok?" I said to my dad.

"Ok kiddo" said my dad, as he was eyeing up the cereals.

I jogged to the bread section and after picking up the three loaves on my list, walked slowly back to the next aisle up. As I turned into it, I saw my dad had a huge smile on his face as he chatted away to a woman, whose back was to me. Her long black hair hung down her back in a braid, she was smartly dressed though, must have been a friend of my dad's. I edged closer and ny dad's eyes lit up again.

"Bella, this is Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mom, you remember her don't you?" Asked my dad, with a huge smile on his face.

Sue turned to face me, she hadn't changed at all, she didn't even look older.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you again, look at you, all grown up and so beautiful" smiled Sue kindly.

Cue red face and heat, as I blushed at the compliment.

"Hello Mrs Clearwater, it's good to see you too, how have you been?" I asked shyly.

"Oh fine thankyou for asking honey, drop by the house anytime sweetheart, I'm sure Leah will overjoyed to see you again, after such a long time" said sue smiling again.

I was about to respond to what she'd said when she started to speak again.

"After all this time Bella, I still have to give you into trouble" said Sue gently.

"For what exactly?" I questioned her.

"It's never been Mrs Clearwater to you, it's just Sue, ok?" Said Sue grinning warmly.

"Ok, sue" I smiled back at her.

"Well, I'm see you both later in the week, Harry had already invited your dad for dinner next week, but you'll be there also hopefully, well have more time to talk then Bella honey" said Sue gently.

"That would be lovely, and thanks for the invitation" I said to sue happily as she hugged me.

She was an amazing lady, Renee really could have taken a few lessons from sue in the art of how to be a good momma, instead, I think she attended the school of uber bitch. Never mind.

My dad and I said goodbye to sue and went on with our shopping trip. Our cart was fit for bursting, I think we really had put most of the supermarkets contents in. It was a ridiculous amount of purchases. Hopefully Charlie had enough, I know it was a stupid thought, but hey, you never know, stranger things have happened. Once I was sure we had what was written on the list, with some added extras of course, we proceeded to the checkout. Even the cashiers eyes popped at the sight of our cart. I put the goods up and Charlie bagged, double team.

Charlie paid happily, then we left. I'd gotten what I'd needed for school tomorrow so my next plan was to get my bag packed for the morning, and if I could, maybe, just maybe, fit in some reading. I lived in hope. We arrived back at the house and started taking the bags in, Charlie brought in the rest of them as I unpacked and put away. To say we were completely stocked up would be a complete understatement, we were that and then some. I was alot more settled with the fact that my dad would be eating properly, instead of relying on the local pizza company. I'd make sure he'd have at least one hot meal a day, he was going to be looked after. Finishing up with putting the stuff away, Charlie then settled his ass on the battered down couch whilst I made us some lunch which consisted of pasta salad and a beer for him, Pepsi for me. Delicious might I add, there was a soccer game on so I told my dad to just relax as I got on and prepared dinner for this evening.

"Can I help you at all Kiddo?" My dad enquired softly.

"Nope, I've got it" I said happily.

I cleared the dishes away and set about making a home made chicken pie with mashed potatoes and green beans. I'd remembered that it was one of my dad's favourite dishes from my childhood. Once I'd prepped the evening meal, I excused myself and went to my room, burying myself back in my bed, my nose in a book. Ooh how I loved this, escaping into a fantasy realm of romance and swordfights. Sometimes, just sometimes I found that doing things like this was a way of taking my mind off of the day to day realism of Renee, it was the only way I'd ever be able to be left alone instead of her nagging me. Silly bitch came to mind, according to her, I should be out having a social life, not reading. Well Fuck you is what I have to say to that. When I finished the latest chapter, I glanced at the clock, it was going on just after four in the afternoon, gosh time flies by too quick when your enjoying yourself, I'd been engrossed in Romeo and Juliet for a good two hours now, it was time to put the pie on.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, turning the oven on and the pie on an oven tray. My dad had roused from the living room, he must have been napping till I came crashing down the stairs with my elephant feet, I cannot walk quietly if I tried.

"Dinner won't be too long now dad, what do you fancy or dessert?" I asked him as I searched the fridge.

"You know what kiddo, would like some cake, the diner sells the tastiest cake in the whole of forks, we should have stopped and picked up some when we were out earlier, my fault for not thinking ahead honey, sorry" said my dad apologetically.

"No worries, I'll go pick some up now, as long as you keep your eye on dinner for me that is" I said as I walked to the hall, collecting my jacket.

"I can do that, I think" said my dad smiling.

I kissed his cheek gently, then grabbed my keys and went out the door to my truck. Charlie had given me directions so I wouldn't get lost. Not that I would as I remembered the diner very well. The number of times my dad had taken me there for a burger as a kid due to bitchfaces lack of cooking skills had been a joke. Driving along, my thoughts returned to sue talking about Leah earlier. I really was nervous about seeing her again after this long. Well I'd see her next week at dinner at the Clearwater household no doubt. She stayed there after all. Parking up, I grabbed my coat around me, the temperature had dropped since earlier in the day and the air had a bite to it. I walked into the diner, it was busy. I walked over to the counter and waited to be served. There was a guy standing at the corner of the counter with a girl wrapped around him. They looked like a happy couple, I couldn't help but stare at them. The guy leaned down, kissing the top of the girl's head. Now, the girl in question was tall, looked to be about nearly six foot and she was stunning, bobbed black hair, fringe held back by a clasp at the side, she had smooth copper skin and she just oozed confidence. The guy must have been at least six foot five or six, he was copper skinned also and to me they both appeared Quileute. The guy returned to the table and the girl stayed leaning against the counter, her eyes met mine, I bit my bottom lip as she'd caught me staring at her. Stupid nosiness of me.

I could feel her eyes on me as I tried in vain to get the attention of the waitress.

"Bella, Bella Swan is that you?" Came a voice. It was the girl.

"Yes, I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked shyly to her, as she walked over to me.

"Oh my goodness, you don't know me, what happened to best friends forever?" Said the girl with a petted lip.

It couldn't be, could it. This gorgeously stunning girl, now standing beside me and looking down at me with curious eyes, was Leah Clearwater. I looked up at her, in total shock, she'd been a beauty as a child but she was simply breathtaking as an adult. Even after all this time, I was still the short one.

"Leah?" I asked, my eyebrow arched.

"The one and only" she said smirking widely at me.

"Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you, you look amazing" I gushed as she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. Now you know me, I'm not one for emotion and all that crap, but when it comes to my childhood best friend, it's a completely different story.

"I'm so glad your back, ny mom said she'd seen you today, Jake also mentioned you were back, this is totally awesome, I've missed you girl, you've changed so much" said Leah as she held me at arm's length and appraised me, her eyes shining with sincerity and love.

"In a good way I hope, you look great also" I said smiling happily. It was as if we had never been apart. Ours was a true friendship.

"Fuck, you have to come meet the guy's, they're over in the back booth, c'mon" said Leah, holding my hand and leading me away to the booth.

There in the back, stood a group of boys or were they men, I didn't care as my jaw hit the floor, they were all Quileute and they were all gorgeous to look at, my eyes were officially in heaven.

"Bella, these are the guy's, this one here is Sam, he's my imp... My boyfriend" coughed Leah quickly.

"Hi Sam, it's good to meet you" I said, having to crane my neck to look up at him as he stood up to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, Leah has not shut up about you all day" said Sam smiling down to me. What in the ever loving fuck were they putting in the drinking water in La Push. He was handsome and softly spoken, and madly in love with Leah by the looks of it.

"Bella, this is Quill Ateara,Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, you already know Jake of course and this knucklehead at the end, well you have to recognize, my baby brother Seth" said Leah proudly.

Each of the guy's stood up, welcomed me warmly and the ones that Leah had introduced to me as Paul and Quil, both kissed the back of my hand. It was when Leah had pointed out her baby brother to me, I experienced a sharp increase in my heartbeat. I'd just said hiya to Jake and then Leah said Seth's name, I looked to him smiling, he was buried in a newspaper at the time, but when he'd noticed his name being called, he lifted his head. I could have sworn my heart was ready to burst, he was mouth watering, this boy, no man in front of me could not possibly be Seth Clearwater. His layered hair was still long enough to be pulled back into a small ponytail at his neck, his skin smooth and creamy and rich with the copper tone. He smiled, but it was when our eyes met that the whole world exploded, including my heart. He went slack jawed, I knew I'd more than likely done the same. He looked into my eyes after pushing past both Jared and Paul, slowly taking my hand in his. He looked down at me, his eye's shining with what can only be described as complete and utter wonder.

"Bella" he said, breathing out softly.

His touch warmed my whole insides, what was going on.

This was Seth Clearwater, my best friends little brother, why the hell did I want to rip my clothes off and roll about the diner floor with him. I couldn't speak, my breath was shallow and I was struggling big time, it was then that the view of my surroundings started to melt away, clutching my chest, I couldn't find a way to breathe.

I fainted, right into Seth Clearwater.

What the hell had just happened and why did I feel like Seth Clearwater was suddenly going to be a huge part of my future in Forks.

Somebody had better start to explain and soon, because my world had turned upside down because of a sixteen year old boy who is officially the sexiest being on this planet.

Shit, Leah is going to kick my ass for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter Four: Beautiful Eyes**

"Bella, Bella, c'mon honey, wake up for me" said a voice.

"I can't believe this, Seth is so lucky, she's gorgeous" another voice spoke quietly.

"Guys, fuck sake, move, give her some room" came a female voice.

I felt myself rouse to the sound of the voices. Oh this was so embarrassing, all I came here to do was get cake for my dad's desert, then this happens. Great, just great. I was scared to open my eyes, but knew I had to. As I slowly opened them, my eyes were met with a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes, framed with long lashes, the eyes shone with concern and either I was seeing things due to my fainting spell, but they had golden flecks in them. Oh I really must have banged my head, wait a minute, these eyes belonged to Seth. I gasped as I tried to scramble away from him. I could have sworn then and there, he'd growled at me as I tried to get away from him.

"Bella, it's ok honey, you just fainted" said Leah, her voice sounded worried.

"Bella, your in the diner, do you remember you fainted" asked the one named Paul.

"I'm fine, I fainted ok, it's not a big deal" I grumbled out, dusting myself down.

"Quil, go get her some water, Bella come and sit down honey" said Leah smiling gently.

"This sucks in such a big way" I complained as I sat down in the booth, it was pathetic really.

I could see Jared and Paul were now trying to hold Seth back, he was on edge and I could see he was eager to be by my side, this was officially on my scale of weirdness. I too, felt a slight pull towards him. It was unexplainable as to why I felt like this, considering I'd just really met him and Leah again after so long. Then I go and faint, awesome first impression eh? Not! I gently shook my head, trying to calm myself down. I really needed to go, Charlie was expecting me back, as I had told him I wouldn't be long.

"I have to go, my dad is waiting on me" I said gently to Leah, who sat directly accross from me.

"It's ok bell`s, Sam phoned him and told him we were catching up, he said to take as much time as you needed" said Leah smiling.

"When did he do that?" I questioned her.

"About five minutes ago, I just thought that it was better to keep you here than let you drive back straight away then you crash or something" explained Leah softly to me.

"I suppose your right, you always were when we were kids" I managed to smile.

"Too right, how you feeling, better?" Asked Leah.

I sipped the water Quil had gotten me, I looked at Seth again. Paul, Jake and Jared had dragged him out of the diner and he now stood outside, pacing. He clearly had issues, but then so must I because of my reaction to him. I'd litterally wanted to rip my clothes off and have him fuck me senseless on the diner floor, how's that issues for you. Yes, I had wanted him then and there, his coming from the 17 year old virgin. Something was going wrong inside me, I knew it, as I've never reacted to anyone the way I reacted to Seth, there was a million emotions raging through my body and mind, embarrassment, confusion, hope to name just a few. I couldn't help but look to Leah as somehow I seemed to know she had known full well what had happened, she was just not telling me.

"Leah, what's going on?" I asked her outright.

"Nothing's going, well nothing you need to be overly worried about anyways honey" said Leah smiling softly.

"Are all the guy's in La Push like Sam and the others?" I questioned her further.

"No just them" responded Leah.

"They all look like they work out, even you Leah, do you?" I asked her.

"Look Bella, things will be explained to you in due course, I promise you, have I ever lied to you or steered you wrong?" Said Leah, her eyes questioning me.

"No, you've not, you never have" I responded gently to her.

"Well then, what's happened has happened, it will be explained in good time as I've said already" said Leah, taking my and and squeezing it.

"So your not denying that something did happen then, I mean don't take this the wrong way but I felt something between Seth and I earlier, has it got anything to do with that?" I asked her gently.

"No I'm not denying anything, all I can say just now is that Seth is definitely feeling the same exact way as you are just now, if not more Bella" said Leah matter of factly.

"This is so fucking weird" I grumbled.

"Honey, you have no idea" giggled Leah.

I buried my head in my hands, why me, fuck my life.

"So you have a thing for my little brother, huh?" Asked Leah teasingly.

"Leah, shut up, he's cute, ok and yeah I felt something earlier, but I don't understand it, at all" I stated honestly.

"You will soon enough, believe me honey, things are going to work out just fine, and I'm happy your back by the way" said Leah smiling.

"This is all so confusing, as I've not got enough to deal with starting at Forks high tomorrow, God this so annoying" I complained huffing.

This seemed to grab Leah`s attention as her eye's shot to meet mine. She didn't look happy with what I'd said at all.

"Tomorrow, shit, listen Bella, this is going to sound totally bizarre but hear me out ok, please" she said pleadinly.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"When you start tomorrow, stay away from The Cullens ok" she growled out.

"Who and what are the cullens and why do I need to stay away from them?" I questioned heatedly, I hate being told what to do, it doesn't matter that it was my bestest friend from childhood or not.

"Their a family that stay just outside forks, but I don't want you mixing with them honey, they are trouble with a capital T, just ignore them if you can ok, please, promise me?" Begged Leah softly.

"Ok, ok, I'll try, jeese, it's as if we've never been apart" I joked out loud.

Leah plastered a small smile on her face. Her eyes told a different story.

"In my heart we never were apart Bella, you always were and always will be my best friend and if I have to kidnap you and tie you up to keep you in my life, then I'll do it" said Leah threateningly.

"Oooh Sam's turned you into a kinky bitch" I said to her laughing.

"You have no idea girl" laughed Leah alongside me.

"Ok, that was way too much information right there" I laughed again.

We were still laughing as Sam and the other's, including Seth, came back into the diner. Seth looked utterly edible to me and the images I had in my head, oh I needed a mental slap. He looked at me, his eyes filled with a need I've never seen on anyone. He made me blush, and as he saw it, he breathed in and he smirked. Paul jokingly elbowed him. Jake looked kind of pissed off, God only knows why. I heaved a sigh out. This really had been a draining afternoon, I quickly glanced at my watch out of curiosity and my eyes bugged out. It was nearly half five, I'd been gone over an hour. I felt rotten.

"Well this has been a good little catch up Leah, but I need to go, seriously now, this isn't fair on my dad, I've only just got back, plus I need to get organized for tomorrow" I stated as I stood up.

The group looked at me, Seth looked on edge again. Sam seemed to notice this also, Leah held his arm.

"Seth, why don't you ride back with Bella, just to make sure she gets back home ok?" Asked Leah smiling.

Seth looked at me, with his warm brown eyes, how in the hell could I say no to that.

"Sure, c'mon" I said gently.

Leah grabbed me into a cuddle, saying she'd see me at dinner through the week if not sooner.

"Bye Bella, it was lovely meeting you" said Sam softly.

The others all waved me goodbye and Seth took my hand and escorted me outside. As his skin touched mine, it was like being zapped by small currents of electricity, I looked up into his eye's, he just smiled at me gently.

We got into my truck, neither one of us saying a word. We drove away from the diner. I glanced at him a couple of times as I drove. He really was beautiful, there wasn't a word I could use to describe him apart from that. Seth turned as I was looking at him and caught my stare.

"Leah is over the moon to have you back Bella" he spoke in a voice that made me almost cream my pants, it was low, husky almost and very very smooth.

"Yeah, it's good to be back and it was awesome to see her again, the guy's seem nice as well" I said, swallowing the drool gathering in my mouth.

"I'm glad your back to" he spoke softly, gently touching my hand with his.

Here comes the shots of electricity shooting though me again, it was rather enjoyable, regardless of it being weird what with these unexplained feelings and such like. There was definitely something starting between Seth and I, and to be honest, I didn't know if I could stop it, even if I tried. This was a beginning of a story, starring myself and Seth, I wanted to know where it led. The possibilities were endless, he was a year younger than me, but certainly didn't look or act like it. We'd arrived at my house, I hadn't realised that Seth had been holding my hand most of the way back. Both of us jumped out after I parked up. Seth walked me to the front step.

"So, I'm home" I mumbled as I looked up into his eye's.

"Yeah, you are" said Seth gently, holding my gaze.

I was drowning in his pools of chocolate eyes, and I didn't care if I ever surfaced again.

"Seth, what happened earlier? I know you felt it too" I spoke slowly as I just couldn't stop staring in his eye's, he'd well and truly captivated me in every single way.

"Oh, I felt it Bella, and I knew you felt it" he spoke gently again.

I swear to fuck I've got damp panties now, his voice just oozed sex.

Seth began to lower his head, slowly, and I knew what was happening. He searched my eyes trying to find any sign of reluctance or hesitation. Finding none, he lowered his head further until his lips were millimetres from mine, I just drowned further in his eyes. I wanted this as much as he did. He looked at me again, then that was it. His lips touched mine and the world went to fuck, officially. His kiss was soft, get me, warm. His lips fitted against mine perfectly and can I just point out at this point that this boy knew how to kiss. My God, it was amazing. The kiss was short, he took his lips away from mine, I nearly whispered at the loss of them. He then looked again at me, before his lips were on mine again, this time, more demanding, there was more passion in this kiss than the last one, his arm creeper around me, backing me against the wall of the house, oh my God if I thought I was damp before, I was saturated now, from one kiss. Seth's mouth controlled mine, playing me like a well tuned fiddle.

His kiss deepened and he was teasing just under my hoodie with his fingers, they traced little circles on my hip. Wow is not the word.

Suddenly we both heard and felt a phone vibrating, it was Seth's. He pulled away from me, his head leaned against mine, breathing heavily, he was just as excited as I was, as he stood in front of me, with a bulge in his jeans. Rationality set in, I'd been making out with Seth Clearwater, my best friends little brother, well not so little if you can use your imagination, think huge and bulge, you'll get my drift. Oh I'm so going to hell for this.

"Bella, are you ok, did I go to fast? I'm sorry, I just thought.." He spoke, with slight panic in his voice.

"Seth, it's ok, it's just everything is moving so fast, I'm just back, I've just seen you for the first time in five year's, yet I have this unbelievable pull towards you" I said smiling.

Seth just smiled, his phone went off again. He looked at it, annoyed.

"It's Sam, I've got to go. I'll see you soon though, right?" Asked Seth, his head leaning against mine again.

"Yes, hopefully" I answered looking in his eyes again.

"Good, but I'm doing this once more before I go" said Seth growling.

Before I could say what, he possessed my mouth again, this time his tongue probed my mouth, his arm's encircling me, again, I'm so going to hell for this.

Pulling away, kissing the top of my head.

"You have beautiful eyes Seth" I said to him smiling.

"I'll see you soon Bella" he said smirking slightly and walking away from me.

I stood there, a complete pile of mush. This boy had reduced me to a puddle of Bella. How on earth was this possible. This was the brat from years ago, now grown and gorgeous, and he'd made me weak at the knees with just one kiss. Wow.

As I went back inside house, my dad sat in the living room, still glued to the television.

"Hey kiddo, did you have a nice time with Leah and the boys?" He asked me gently.

"Erm yes, I'm really sorry about taking so long" I apologized.

Dad just smiled then said "I saved you some pie, I followed your instructions and I couldn't wait, sorry, but it was tasty".

I just smiled, kissed his cheek then started to walk upstairs. Then something popped in my head.

"Dad, last night, did you open my window at all, as I was sleeping?" I questioned him.

"No kiddo, want me" he looked at me, his brows furrowed.

"Huh, oh well, never mind" I said as I continued ascending the stairs to my room.

If Charlie didn't do it, and I didn't do it, then how the hell did it get open.

Another thing to add to the bizarre day I've had.

I sat on my bed, pulled out my book. As I lay there, my tummy growled to be fed. I'd have something in a little while, for now, I jut lay there, book in hand, thinking of my real life Romeo.

His name...

Seth Clearwater, yummy and extremely hot.

I wondered again what Leah had mentioned earlier, well warned me about earlier, the cullens. What was so bad about them? Oh well, I'm sure knowing my luck, I'd see them regardless tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter Five: With The Pack**

"I'll see you soon Bella, goodnight" I called to her as I watched her go inside.

The girl, Bella Swan, a goddess in my eyes, had the sweetest, softest lips I'd ever had the pleasure of kissing. I wanted to devour her on her father's porch, but that would not have gone down Well at all if Charlie had found us. It took all I had not to rip the clothes from her body and lay her, in her naked glory beneath me as I took her body as my own, and she was my own. I'd imprinted on her the moment my big sister Leah had introduced her to the group. It was funny, after having a crush on her as a small boy, that she of all people, turned out to be my imprint. I felt it straight away, the gravitational pull towards her, the moment I looked into her eye's, the world around me fading to shadows to where it was only she in front of me, nothing and nobody mattered to me anymore. It was just as Leah and Sam had described it.

Sam Uley was the alpha in our pack which consisted of myself, my big sister Leah, her imprint Sam the alpha, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Jake Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call. Embry had been on patrol this afternoon, so he'd missed out on the pleasure of meeting Bella. I'd phased when I was fifteen, gaining an uncontrollable hunger for food, my temper flaring at the slightest thing, the change of body temperature, all this had contributed to me shape shifting into a wolf, that's what we are, wolves. Every one of us, because our natural enemies, vampires or leeches as we prefer to call them, had taken it upon themselves to settle down like a normal family, as if, in Forks. They were bloodsucking murderers, even though they claimed to eat only animals, it didn't change a damn thing. My opinion is call a spade a spade. The family were called the Cullens. There was a father figure, Carlisle, his wife Esme, their so-called children, Emmet, Rosalie, jasper, Alice and Edward. The children all attended Forks High, trying to fit in but stuck out a mile. Crazy ass fuckers. So as they were in the area, it had triggered the wolf gene in each of us, causing us all to phase one by accursed one, and yeah, we wanted to rip the Cullen bastards apart, but we couldn't due to a treaty made by Jake's stupid arsehole grandfather, that the pack wasn't allowed to kill or harm the cullens unless they fed from or turned a human. It was one of the law's, we stood by it, begrudgingly.

I was glad Bella had gone inside straight away after our make out session, it was getting to much for me to keep my wolf calm. I'd needed to phase so fucking badly, because I'd discovered as we'd neared Bella's house, there was a stench of leech. It wasn't fresh, but it was there. My wolf had instantaneously wanted me to phase, but can you imaging Bella's face if this had happened, yeah, she would find out soon enough, but not now. I've got a hard on just thinking about her again.

This was too much, I burst out of my skin and shifted into my wolf form. My head was bombarded by the voices of the pack through our wolf telepathic link. Yeah, that itself was freaky, it wasn't just that you could communicate this way, it was also freaky that I'd seen my big sister and Sam fucking each other's brains out from time to time, so not good. Bless them, they'd tried so hard to suppress their thoughts, but couldn't all the time. My mom and dad knew what we were, they were also members of the council so it was not a big deal when Leah and I shifted for the first time.

"Bro, did Bella get home ok?" Asked Leah`s voice inside my head.

"Yeah, of course, we have a huge problem though" I said to her as I ran in the direction of La Push, our home.

"Show me" ordered Sam.

"What's happened, is bells ok?" Asked Jake's voice.

"What went down?" Asked Quil.

"Is Bella definitely your imprint, cause I would love me a piece of her" came Paul's voice, typical man whore.

I ground to a halt as I reached the rest of the pack, we stood in our wolf forms, every single one of us. Sam sifted through my memories of Bella, kissing her.

"Way to go sethy, getting some action finally" came quills voice, he and Paul were the pack pervs.

"Seth, you had better go slow with her or I'll pound you, that girl is my best friend, one wrong move, brother or nit I'll be serving your balls to you on a platter" came my sister's warning voice.

That was so Leah, but I winced all the same. I'm one of the biggest in the pack, with Sam and Jake being the others, but my sister can reduce me to a puppy at any time. Litterally.

"Leech, there's been a fucking leech at her house Sam, what the fuck do we do, she's my imprint, we have to tell her as soon as possible, so we, well I can protect her" I growled out.

"Calm down Seth, did you recognize it?" Came Sam's voice.

"It belonged to one of the cullens, for sure, don't know which one though" I said through the link.

"Ok, Bella will have to be told soon, ideally at dinner at your mom's Leah, until then, we step up patrols, doubling up when we can and extending our territory line to Bella's house, that say we can do regular checks on her" ordered Sam.

"Everyone agreed" came Paul's voice, he was beta after Sam.

This was fine by me, I just wanted to make sure my girl was protected at all costs.

"We have another problem" came Leah `s voice.

"Fuck sake" groaned Embry.

"Bella is starting Forks high school tomorrow morning" said Leah worriedly through our connection.

"Tell me your having a laugh, please" I said to her, not caring if I sounded pathetic.

"Nope, she told me earlier on that her dad had enrolled her, I've warned her about the cullens, I just hope she heeds the warning Seth" said Leah s voice gently.

"Seth calm the fuck down, we will get this sorted, ok" said Paul's voice. He might be a total dick at times, but can be also be a caring guy also. Jekyll and Hyde character comes to mind.

"I agree with Sam, we will get it sorted Seth" said Embry growling, he hated leeches as they'd ruined his life. He now stayed with Sam, as his momma had thrown him out due to the rumours of drug use and alcoholism. Pile of shit, but she'd done it anyways, so yeah, embry had every right to have a complete distaste and hatred for them.

The pack then split up on Sam's orders, each of us had patrol tonight. It was all for my Bella's safety. I git paired with Jake. There had been a slight atmosphere between us tonight, more than likely because I imprinted on Bella.

You see, I wasn't the only one with a childhood crush on my sister's best friend. Jacob Black was my competition, was back then, still is now, though we are great friends. He'd been in love with Bella, much like myself, his whole life. He'd been so excited hearing of her return, he swore down he was going to imprint on her, I saw what happened that day in his memories, he'd been devastated, as had Billy. Then when I imprinted, he looked gutted then just plain pissed off.

"Hey man, you ok" I said to him as I ran alongside him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He answered.

"It's just that with me imprinting on Bella, I knew how much you wanted her to be yours, you know I couldn't help it" I stated to him.

"Yeah, yeah, look, I'd rather it was you than someone like Quill or Paul, can you imagine what her life would be like?" Questioned Jake heatedly.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same" I growled out loudly.

Jacob and I both looked at each other, then laughed internally.

We neared Bella's house and stayed hidden amongst the trees, laying on our fronts. I could smell her scent faintly from the house. She smelled divine, my wolf was chomping at the bit to claim her, to fuck her, to consume her in every possible way. Too much too soon though is not always the best way.

We were going to have to come up with a plan for Bella's safety soon.

I couldn't lose her, wouldn't lose her when I'd only just got her back.

Bella Swan was mine, nobody else's, she just didn't know it yet.

But pretty soon, I'd make sure she did.

Jake and I settled down for the night, covered and camouflaged by the trees.

I saw Bella's shape through the window, my wolf practically drooling with anticipation.

Yeah, Bella was going to find out sooner than later that she was mine.

You can take that too the bank.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter Six: Stalkers Inc**

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine"

Was getting played over and over again. Stupid phone alarm, remind me why I downloaded that stupid ringtone again. It's so annoying. I had plenty of time to get ready for school, I'd already packed my bag, the only thing I needed to do was get dressed and have breakfast. I wasn't nervous, just wanted to get the first day out of the way, that's all. I'd lain my clothes out last night after I'd come home from the diner. Ok, this is not fair, Seth has popped back into my head. Just what I need, not, I'm not grumbling about it, I just don't want to go to school with damp panties. As if it wasn't enough, he'd been in my dreams all night, and oh what dreams they were, his kisses from last night, had left my lips tingling and craving for more. This is going to sound so pathetic, but that was my first proper kiss, and it had blown me away and for a sixteen year old boy, he's either got a natural talent or he's had some practice. I really needed to get my head straight, this was Seth, my best friends little brother, shouldn't I be feeling weird about this, because as he kissed me last night, it felt like the most normal thing in the world. Right, enough if this, I need to get a move and stop thinking about Seth, or I'll guarantee you, I won't make school.

Grabbing my clothes, I headed to the bathroom to get myself ready. As I walked over to the door, I passed the window, it was closed this time. Good. It was weird what had happened the other morning, but whatever. In the bathroom, face done, teeth done, hair braided and dressed. I'd settled on my dark blue jeans with my grey ugg boots, and white long sleeved top under my silvery grey tunic. Casual but smart, I appraised myself in the mirror in my room, yeah, I looked good. Happy with my appearance, I grabbed my bag and keys to my truck then went downstairs. My dad was already sitting at the table, enjoying his morning coffee and paper. He looked so handsome, he was going to work, me to school. Just like old times.

"Morning bell`s, there's coffee just been made, you all set?" Asked my dad.

"Morning, thanks and yeah, pretty much" I said to him smiling.

"Well, good, I've got to run, I'm on a late shift so won't be back for a good while, if you get bored, go to Billy`s or Harry's ok" said my dad happily.

"Sure, listen, quick question, do you know much about Sam Uley and the guy's from the reservation at all?" I questioned him.

Charlie looked at me intently.

"The boys from La Push, no not alot, Sam's been with Leah a long time now and they're happy, young Seth has certainly grown though, hasn't he?" Asked my dad, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

I blushed furiously, did he know about last night?

"Yeah, he sure has" I managed to choke out.

Dad kissed the top of my head then ruffled my hair.

"Later kiddo" said my dad.

"Later dad" I waved him off.

I sat at the table, thoughts of Seth racing around my mind again. This was ridiculous, I have a crush on a boy who I only really met yesterday for the first time, childhood friendships aside. Oh fuck it, I thought to myself as I grabbed the truck keys I'd laid on the counter and marched right out the house, locked the door behind me and got in the truck and drove to forks high school. It was easy to get to as it was only a five minute drive from my house, luckily. Parking up, I looked at the crowds of numerous student's, all smiling happily, greeting their friends and shit like that.

I got out of my truck and headed to the main building, I walked inside. There was a big sign reading reception on it. So that's where I went. There was an elderly woman looking through a pile of paper's, her badge read Mrs Mendes. I cleared my throat which in turn, caught her attention.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm starting here today, I was told to come here to receive my schedule" I said to her warmly, with a smile.

"Welcome to Forks High Bella, I'm Mrs Mendes, your Charlie's daughter aren't you?" She asked me as she sifted through a filing cabinet.

"Yeah, that's me" I replied politely.

"Well, welcome home as well, Charlie told me he'd tried to get you registered in the school in La Push, but as there were no spaces, he had to register you here" she said with a smile.

Ok, this was news to me. Why hadn't my dad said anything? I'd be sure to ask him later when I saw him.

"Here we go, there's a map of the building and your schedule is on it also, if you get lost, just ask honey" Saud Mrs Mendes as she handed me the brown envelope containing the schedule and map.

"Thanks, and I will" I said gratefully.

I walked away slowly, heading towards the stairs, I was so in depth reading, I banged into someone as I turned to go up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that was totally my fault" I rushed out as I saw that it was a boy and he now sat on his ass on the ground.

"No problem, hey your the new girl, Isabella Swan" said the boy as he got up and picked up his bag.

"Yeah, and its just Bella, I hate my full name being used" I said to him, with a smirk.

"Well, Just Bella, I'm Eric, Eric Yorkie, pleasure to meet you" said Eric, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it and smiled at him. He seemed nice enough.

"So, what's your first class?" He enquired softly.

"Well according to this, it's English" I responded looking at my schedule.

"Cool, follow me this way, I'm going there too, hey, your in most of my classes" said Eric as he glanced at my schedule.

"Well that's good, you can show me to classes so I don't get lost in this monstrosity of a building" I joked to him.

He laughed at my word's.

"So how come you came back to forks then?" Asked Eric.

"Long story short, my mom is a complete bitch so I left" I stated matter of factly, I had no reason to lie.

"Really? It must have been bad for you Bella" said Eric sympathetically.

"No skin off my nose Eric, shit happens, you live and you learn" I said gently.

"Well, that's a good attitude to have Bella, here we are, you can sit next to me if you want" said Eric holding the door to the classroom open for me.

"Thanks" I responded as I followed him to the table.

We were the first ones here, only a couple of minutes later, other students piled in. There were two girl's, both dressed up and the first thing that came to my mind was mutton and lamb. They just looked so fake. This did not bode well. Eric saw me looking and leaned over to me.

"That's Lauren Mallory, the one with the dyed blonde hair and the one with the brown hair is Jessica Stanley, stay out of their way Bella, complete bitches" whispered Eric to me quietly.

I glanced at the girl's, they looked back at me with utter disgust in their eye's, ooh this was going to be fun. I'd dealt with girl's like them before, in fact, I'd ripped a few to shreds with my word's shortly before I left Phoenix. There was a side of me, not a lot of people knew about, I had a hell of a temper on me. Thankfully Charlie had never been privy too it, but by Christ, if I lost it, I lost it litterally. I wasn't all sweetness and light Bella all the time, this swan had a nasty bite and God help you if you got on the wrong side of me. But it did take alot to push my buttons. So that side of me didn't show itself often, but I had a feeling that these two were going to be trouble.

The teacher who'd just come into the class, noticed me sticking out like a sore thumb.

"We have a new student today, miss Isabella Swan, make her feel welcome class" said the teacher, Eric informed me was called Mr Cassidy.

There were a few hi`s and nods.

The class passed quite quickly, then after English, we were off to history. I'd noticed the last student walking into the class. He looked to be about my age, but there was something about him. He took his seat at the back of the class, but to get there, he walked right past was beautiful to look at, his skin was porcelain white, his honey blonde hair hung to the nape if his neck in curls. But it was his eye's, they were Amber, actually Amber, who the hell has Amber eye's? They must be contact lenses, that was the only thing I could think of. He had the expression of pain on his face, like was in actual pain as he moved but he moved so gracefully, almost floating to his seat.

"That's Jasper Cullen, just in case your wondering" whispered a voice next to me.

I turned to look at her, where the hell had she come from? She was not there a second ago.

"I'm Angela, Angela Webber, your Bella?" Spoke the girl softly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Angela" I said to her smiling.

We shook hands. She then stood up to go put something in the bin, and I watched her walk to the bin and return to our table. She was probably the same height as me, with long brown hair with blue eyes and glasses, rather plain on first sight, but as she smiled at me, her whole face lit up with an aura of happiness. I liked her already.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with you Bella, all the seats were taken" said Angela Smiling warmly.

"Not at all, I'm glad you did" I said.

All through the class, I could feel as if I was getting watched, as I glanced behind me, jasper cullen was staring right at me and didn't like it one bit. His gaze penetrated right into my soul, it was horrible. It was then that Leah`s voice came in my head.

"Stay away from the Cullens"

Well, after seeing Jasper and experiencing the coldness that reeked from him, there was no doubt in my mind that I'd be giving them all, an extremely wide berth. I didn't know what it was, but there was an eeriness around jasper Cullen and I didn't like it at all.

Class was over before I knew it and as it was break, Angela had said we could go to homeroom together and grab a coke. I'd readily accepted. As we'd filed out the classroom, I saw jasper being met with a tiny slip of a girl, who also seemed to have a staring problem as much as Jasper.

"C'mon Bella, let's go" said Angela as she pulled me in the direction of homeroom.

We sat in the homeroom which was an unused room, with a drinks dispenser and a bathroom. Not much, but it was cosy enough. As I sat there chatting away quite the thing with Angela, I suddenly found myself face to face with the pixie from earlier, the one jasper was with.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, it's wonderful to meet you, you and I are going to be such good friends" she spoke with a bell like, tinkling voice.

Jasper stood behind her. Her big eye's stared at me, they were the same shade of amber as jasper had. What was this, did they have a fetish for contact lenses? She was tiny, with short black hair and porcelain white skin. I just looked at her. This Alice, creeped me the fuck out. Remember earlier I said that it took alot to push my buttons, feel this pixie in front of me, had gone and done it.

"Well Alice Cullen, I can't exactly say the same, you've just interrupted a conversation I was having with Angela here, that was downright rude of you, then you stand there stating that we are going to be good friends, well here's a news flash for you, I don't think we are, first off I don't like rude people, secondly, I don't like a forced friendship, I mean you don't just walk up to somebody whom you've never met and say shit like that, it's weird" I said sternly, trying to keep my temper in check.

Both Alice and Jasper, just stared, in slight shock.

"I've been advised to stay away from you, which I will be doing by the way and here's a bit of advice from me to you, stay the fuck away from me, all of you" I whispered, my voice laced with anger as I leaned down to Alice's ear.

"C'mon Angela, we've got to get to class" I said smiling away.

Angela didn't know where to look.

"What was that all about, why would Alice say that your going to be good friends?" Asked a confused Angela.

"No idea, but we so aren't, my best friend Leah warned me to stay away from them last night, she's got to have had a good reason to say that to me" I informed Angela, my brow furrowed.

"Leah? as in Leah Clearwater?" Asked Angela in wonder.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"That's so cool, she hangs out with those gorgeous La Push boys, oh they are so sexy" gushed Angela.

"They're ok, I suppose, I only met them again last night, I've been away for five years remember" I said, trying not to think about Seth.

"I'm so jealous of you right now" said Angela giggling.

I just laughed at her. We walked into science class, and I sat beside Angela and Eric. Mr Molina, the teacher introduced himself to me and explained what we would be doing. Eric bumped my elbow, trying to tell me to look.

"What is it?" I whispered softly.

"Edward Cullen hasn't stopped staring at you since we came in" said Eric quickly.

I looked around and was met by a pair of onyx black eyes, staring right at me, he met my gaze.

"Right, this is too much, I'll be back in minute" I said to Eric and Angela as I got off my chair.

Their gaze followed my movements, as I walked right up to Edward Cullens desk.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked him.

He continued to stare.

"What? Can you not speak?" I asked him.

"I'm Edward Cullen, your Bella Swan" he spoke in a musical voice.

"I know who you are, like I told your sister and brother earlier, I don't give a fuck who you think you are or whatever, but leave me the fuck alone" I said low enough for just him to hear, but in a threatening manner.

He just cocked his head to the side, in amusement.

I walked away from him, I don't know if it was just me, but Edward Cullen and his family reeked of death itself, like rotten flesh. It was disgusting. I nearly gagged when they were near.

"Fucking hell, he doesn't half stink" I said to Angela and Eric as I returned to the table.

They looked at me confused.

"Can you not smell that?" I asked them.

"No" they answered at the same time.

I just shook my head, I was totally creeped out by these cullens, they made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Which with me, was never a good sign.

The rest of the afternoon passed quite quickly as well. Lunch break, I sat with Angela and Eric, they introduced me to Ben Cheney, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley and another girl called Julie Michealson. They all seemed really nice, Mike was a bit full on, asking me on a date straight away almost. I politely declined of course, all I was interested in was Seth, and I'd still actually to figure that one out. The other thing I never liked either was that the entire Cullen family had situated themselves in a table near us, and all they did was chat and stare at me.

"It's like your the shiny new toy at kindergarten" remarked Julie gently.

"Yeah, well I'm not" I said to her.

The next classes had been filled with a Cullen as well, it was like they were everywhere I was. They should start up their own little company and call it Stalkers Inc. That's exactly what it felt like, that they were stalking me everywhere I went. I was grateful when the bell rang.

I walked as quickly as I could out the and Eric walked me or of school, I thanked them for all their help and that I'd see them tomorrow. Then I turned to go to my truck, there was a whoosh of icy cold wind blown past me, and out of nowhere, in front of me stood none other than Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet Cullen. It was like they gathered around me like a pack of vultures around a carcass.

"Hello Bella, we meet again" said Edward in a whimsical voice.

Alice and the other's smiled, they each looked like starving hyenas.

"Can you let me past please, I need to get home" I grounded out. Most of the other students had left, I was practically on my own.

"In a minute, we just want to be friends with you Bella, please can we be friends" asked the annoying little pixie called Alice.

"I'm not interested, fuck off" I snarled at them.

"Now now Bella, a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't cuss like that, it's not very becoming of you" chastised Edward Cullen haughtily.

"Who the fuck are you? My mother?" I said gratingly.

The Cullens eyes, all turned black right before my very own. Ok, now I'm freaking the fuck out.

"Let me past, now" I shouted.

The huge Cullen named Emmet blocked my way.

All of a sudden, there was a chorus of spine chilling growls.

"Get the fuck away from her now" shouted a voice loudly.

The Cullens all turned to face the voice. There before me stood Leah, Paul, Sam, Jake, Embry, Quill, Jared and Seth. But Seth stood out further than the rest of them, I saw he was breathing heavily, and he was barechested, in my fucking God, his body was rippled with muscles, he had an eight pack, a fucking eight pack and I wanted to lick up and down his chest. His hair was down and framed his face. He just looked so fucking sexy. Now Leah was the only one completely covered in clothes, well if you call hotpants and a tank top clothes that is. The guys just had on shorts and most were also barefoot. They were all highly attractive but was Seth that did it for me and as I looked at him as he raged at the cullens, I could feel wetness pooling in my panties.

"Why are you here Sam? This has nothing to do with you" snarled Edward.

"That girl your holding against her will has everything to do with us, she's pack" stated Sam smirking.

"Bella, get over here" ordered Leah.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them?" She asked as I ran to her.

"I did, but they stalked me all fucking day, they were in all my classes, and they stink" I mumbled.

"What do you mean they stink? Can you smell them?" Asked Leah taken aback by my admission.

"Yeah, they smell awful" I stated.

Meanwhile, as I was being comforted by Leah, the boys were having a face off with the cullens.

"We can't do this here, but we do need a meeting" said Alice Cullen softly.

"Later on tonight, but know this, you stay the fuck away from Bella Swan, she is pack as I've already said and she's an imprint" said Sam authoratively, but low enough so that Bella didn't hear.

"How can that be, I've seen her as one of us, she is destined to be like us" stated Alice again.

"No fucking way is that happening, she's mine" shouted a now shaking Seth.

"Seth, cool it" ordered Sam in complete Alpha mode now.

I didn't have a clue what was going on, but I hoped I would find out soon. It was clear though that the cullens and the La Push boys including Leah, hated each other. But why?

"Have Carlisle contact me at six pm tonight, no later!" Shouted Sam at the cullens angrily.

They stood there angrily, eyes jet black, all of them poised in what looked to be fighting stances. Oh this this is getting so weird.

"Later, leeches" smirked Paul at them.

Seth backed down, walking over to me and picked me up and out of Leah s arm's. He looked at me up and down, like he was checking me for any damage. The buried his head in my neck.

"Seth, stop it" I whispered to him shyly.

"What? It's not like the guy's don't know" smirked Seth sexily.

"But Leah is here" I said again.

"Like I give a fuck Bella?" Stated Leah giggling.

The guys waited till the cullens had gone, then they seemed to relax. That was the tensest situation I'd ever, and I mean ever been in.

"Do you guys have a major problem with the cullens I take it, or is that a dumbass question?" I queried as Seth put his arm's around me.

"You think?" Said Leah laughing at me in jest.

"Right, your coming to La Push with us, it's time you knew what was going on Bella, you have a right" said Sam smiling.

"I have another question, what on earth did you mean earlier, when you said to the cullens, that I was pack?" I questioned Sam curiously.

"That is what your about to find out my bestest friend, do me a favour though, keep an open mind ok?" Said Leah, slinging her arm around me.

"Ok, I'll try" I responded quickly.

"I'll come with you in your truck ok, it'll be like old times, just you and me bellsy" said Leah smiling softly.

"Old times, like we pretended to drive out on the open road as kids?" I asked smiling as a childhood memory surfaced.

"Yeah, the very same" laughed Leah.

"I'll see you soon babygirl" said Seth as he leaned down and captured my lips in a searing passionate kiss, that left me trembling with passion. Oh I could've killed him for doing that right in front of Leah, she'd actually looked happy for us. I really need to ask her about that.

"Right, meet back at the beach in La Push in half an hour, Jake and I will get Billy and Old Quil" said Sam.

They all nodded in agreement and left through the trees, where the hell were they going through the trees? I asked myself.

"Ok bellsy, you drive" said Leah happily.

"Ok, let's do this, whatever this is exactly" I said confused.

We got in my truck and started to drive to La Push.

I was even more confused than ever before.

What the hell did Sam need old Quil and Billy for.

This, I'm pretty damn sure, was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

** don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Chapter Seven: So Much For Normality**

As I drove towards La Push, my mind was racing ten to a dozen. I kept replaying over and over what just happened in my head. It was clear that the boy's from La Push and The Cullens had history and it obviously wasn't a good history due to the fact that the air had actually crackled with hatred and distaste that it had made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, yet again, it had actually happened so much today, I was contemplating different hairstyles for it. Yeah, it was that bad. They'd looked so close to fighting, I thought I was going to start a new job as a referee. Thank Fuck we got our asses out of the parking lot before it came to anything. It would have just been my luck if something had kicked off, I could see y dad's face and hear his voice chastising me.

"First day back and you get into a fight bell`s, congratulations, your grounded"

Those were the word's my dad spoke in my mind.

I looked over to Leah, she sat gazing out the passenger window at the passing green forestry. She looked to be lost in thought. Wonder what she's thinking about. Concentration was not my strongest point at the present time and it really should as I was driving. What could Leah have possibly have meant when she'd said, keep an open mind. This could either be a good situation or an extremely bad one. Either way, I was going to find out soon enough according to Leah and Sam. The other thing I wondered was, what was the deal with me and Seth, one day, that's all it had been, one day since I'd met him again, one at since he'd turned me on like a 750 watt lightbulb, one day since I'd experienced the sweetest lips known on mine, it had only been one day.

We were nearing La push and the sign was just up ahead, I signalled to turn left into the road leading into the reservation and pulled to a halt in the parking area. Leah got out, slamming the door to the truck behind her. It was just as well my dad was on a late shift, he had said that if I get bored, to go to Billy`s hadn't he. Well I was here now and by the sounds of things, I was going to see Billy after all. I wonder if my dad had secret psychic power's, it was as if he'd known. Leah walked in front of me, I followed her as she headed down towards the beach that was deserted as a harsh wind blew making the waves crash on the shoreline. Sam and the other's stood off in the distance alongside Billy and a wizened old man with long grey hair, held back in a braid. We walked closer, I could see Billy smiling in a welcoming manner and as I met the gaze of the older man stood next to Billy, his eye's twinkled in amusement. Leah took my hand and smiled down at me.

"C'mon, these lot don't bite, but there are some that do" said Leah wisely.

"Ok, what exactly does that mean?" I asked her.

Leah just smiled at me again.

Seth stood away from me, I rubbed at my chest as the niggly pain from last night returned. What the hell? He looked at me with a small smile, he looked relieved to see me, and to be honest, I was at seeing him. Why though? I asked myself again, inwardly. The old man looked up at the overcast sky above and sighed heavily. Billy asked Paul and Jacob to push him closer to where I'd stopped and stood.

"Welcome Bella, I hear you have had a run in with the Cullens today at school?" Billy asked me.

"Well, you could say that, it was my first day and it would have been a great day had it not been for those creeps" I said angrily. My temper flaring at the mention of the asshole cullens.

"Explain what happened, young one" spoke the old man beside Billy.

"Sorry Bella, this is Old Quill Ateara" said Billy, smiling as he introduced us to each other.

"Are you any relation to the young quill over there?" I asked shyly as he took my hand and kissed it, exactly how the quill I'd met last night had done.

"I'm his grandfather, miss bella" said old quill smirking at me cheekily.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ateara" I said as I couldn't help but smile at him.

I instantly liked this old man in front of me, he was amusing.

"Ok, everyone is here, start the fire" said Billy smiling.

There behind the gathered group of boy's, was a mountain of wood. Sam and the other's lit it and I watched in wonder as they each stood around it, then sat down in a circle. Leah moved to join them and old Quil pushed Billy over to the bonfire also. He was not as small and meek as he looked, old man quil had a hidden strength inside of him. I stood stock still where I was, completely rooted to the spot. A bonfire, in the middle of the afternoon. Something was going on.

"Come miss bella, join us" asked old Quil smiling at me invitingly.

I slowly found my feet moving of their own accord towards the bonfire and sat beside Leah, she took my hand and smiled at me warmly.

"It's going to be ok Bella, just keep what I said in mind ok honey?" Said Leah, whispering to me softly.

Seth sat directly accross from me with Jake beside him and Paul on the other side. It was as if they were sitting next to him to keep him in place. My eye's drank in Seth's appearance, it wasn't dark outside but the flames glowed and accentuated the copper tone of his skin, his eye's drank me in as mine did with him. I sat there in trepidation, waiting patiently for whatever it was that I was here for.

"Miss Bella, first of all, welcome" said Old Quil warmly again.

"Thankyou" I said softly.

"What we are about to tell you is sacred, legends that have been told to us by our forefathers, passed down generation through generation" spoke old Quil in a voice filled with wisdom.

I listened as he spoke to not just me, but everyone around me.

"The quileute people, since the beginning of time, had the magiks within us, the quileute legends tell us of the story of our forefather Taha Aki and how one day he returned from hunting with his brother's to find a strange creature on the shores of their lands, it had the appearance of a man, but looked to be otherworldly as his skin shone like diamonds in the summer Sun, around the creature lay the bodies of Taha Akis family and other tribe's folk, they'd been slaughtered, drained of every last drop of blood in their bodies, the creature was known as a Cold One, or as you miss bella would call a vampire, Taha Aki called upon the spirits for help in ridding the tribe of the cold one and get vengeance on the murdering monster that had slain his family, the spirits heard and answered his call, they filled Taha Aki and his remaining members of his family and friend's with the power of the quileute spirit warrior, the wolf, Taha Aki alongside others became the protectors, shapeshifters, whenever a cold one is near, members of our tribe change or phase as we call it into wolves, so we can kill our natural enemy, the cold one and protect our lands and families from threat of destruction" said old Quil staring at me.

My jaw hung open as I listened to each word old quil spoke, why was he telling me their sacred legends, I wasn't quileute, I was a friend of a few but I wasn't part of their tribe. It was a good story and I was completely lost in a land of wolves and blood sucking killer's, flinching as old Quil spoke of the bodies being drained of all their blood, and the mention of slaughter. It was scary to hear this story, the way that old Quil told their story, was as if it had been real. But how could it, it was just a story, it wasn't real.

Old Quill slowed his story down, there was nothing but the sounds of the waves crashing around and the wind blowing around us. It was eerily quiet. Nobody said a word till Leah nudged me, waking me up from my fantasy.

"Bella, you ok?" She asked me softly.

"Hell yeah, that was an awesome story, but I'm confused as to why you told me" I answered her gently.

Leah looked at me then shut her eye's and breathed a sigh.

"Bella, honey, it wasn't a story" said Leah looking at me again, completely serious.

"Excuse me, what are you on about Lee Lee?" I asked, reverting to her childhood nickname.

"It wasn't a story, it's all true, the shapeshifters, the cold ones, it's all really honey" said Leah with a small smile.

I looked around the circle of people in front of me. Everyone's face was serious and filled with honesty. Ok they had to be joking about this.

"Very funny guy's, what is this, let's welcome Bella back by ripping the shit out of her" I said getting slightly angry by what they were doing.

"Bella, it's true, we wouldn't do that to you" said Jake softly, his eye's imploring.

"Yeah, good joke guy's, very funny" I said, smiling uneasily, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Miss Bella, please listen" said Old Quill to me in a serious manner.

"No, you listen, I love the fact you've told me a story of the history of your people, I'm honoured you chose me to share it with, but enough is enough, I can take a joke as well as the next person but I also know when I'm getting a joke played on me and I don't appreciate you, all of you doing this, I thought I was getting new friend's, obviously not, I'm leaving" I shouted out.

"Looks like she needs proof for her to believe it" said Paul smiling at me.

I stormed past him, heading in the direction of my truck.

"Sure does" said Embry smirking.

Leah grabbed my arm, tugging me back.

"Bella, I have never lied to you about anything in the entire friendship we have had, please just wait and watch" she said trying to push me back towards the group.

"No Leah, I'm not interested" I snarled at my so called friend.

She put her arm's around me, holding me in place so I couldn't move. Leah had turned me round to face the group again.

"Jake, Paul, phase, now" ordered Sam with an authority in his voice.

Jake and Paul moved slightly back from all of us. They began to shake, and when I say shake, oh my God, they shook. It was as if steam was coming off of them, they looked so hot. Both of them fell forward at the same time, when I heard the sound of bones cracking, then snapping, I shut my eye's as tightly as I could, it sounded like something out of a horror movie. It was awful to hear such sounds. It made my skin crawl. Then, silence, nothing.

"Bella honey, open your eye's" whispered Leah softly in my ear.

I didn't want to, but they opened, and I shrank back into Leah`s embrace in shock and confusion. There before my very eye's stood two humongous wolves, one russet in colour, the other a silvery grey. Where the hell had Jake and Paul gone, had these wolves eaten them. I didn't know whether to scream and cry or what.

"Jake, where's Jake, Paul?" I spoke in confusion.

"Bella, that is Paul and Jake honey, I told you the stories were true" said Leah, trying to calm me down.

She let me go, I stumbled out of her arms, looking at the massive wolves in front of me. They lowered themselves to the ground, the russet one actually rolled over as if it was looking for a belly rub like an overgrown puppy.

"You have got to be fucking shitting me" I said, now in utter wonder at the wolves.

Leah walked over to the silver one, signalling me to come closer to them.

Tentatively, I decided that either I was going mad or this was as real as it could get, walked over to Leah. She scratched behind the silver wolves ear, I could hear it rumble, a kind of big loud purr like a noisy motorcycle. This was the weirdest day I'd had in my whole seventeen years of life.

"Can I touch him?" I asked her.

"Sure, it's Paul, he's not going to hurt you, especially since Seth is here, right Seth?" Asked Leah.

I turned to face Seth, but he too now stood in his wolf form, he was bigger than Paul and was in the process of making his way over to me. As he reached me, he gently lowered his large head, gave a small whine and nuzzled against me. Fuck me sideways, he was so soft and a wonderful sandy brown colour. His big golden eye's looked right into mine, searching for God knows what. The Paul wolf, whined, trying to get my attention, I reached out my hand ever so gently, he leaned into my touch, the Seth wolf growled slightly, not scarily, it sounded like a warning. The Paul wolf gave a bark then ran off into the forrest behind the beach, the Jake wolf followed behind. I stood next to Leah and Seth's wolf and was completely stunned into silence.

"Now, do you believe?" Asked Old Quil smiling.

I looked around, just as Jake and Paul returned. Sam had come to stand next to Leah, his arms around her tightly.

"So, your all wolves, shapeshifting protector wolves, have I got that right" I asked old Quil.

"Yes, they are, they are the pack" explained old Quil happily to me.

"Ok, this is freaky, but still doesn't explain why you told me?" I asked him.

"Well, there is another legend, the legend of imprinting" said old Quil smiling again.

"And what's that when it's at home, exactly?" I asked him softly.

"It's when the wolf finds its soul mate, it looks into the eyes of the chosen one and gravity falls away, the only thing that matters to the wolf is the being in front of them, they would do anything, be anything, a brother, a friend, a lover, but most of all a protector, they live not just to kill cold ones, but to make sure, their imprint is happy" explained Old Quill looking at me with a small smile.

"Yeah ok I get that, and it sounds all kinds of romantic and shit, but again, what has this all got to do with me?" I grounded out, completely frustrated now.

"Miss Bella, you have been imprinted on" said old Quil smirking this time.

My jaw hit the ground in shock.

"Who the fuck imprinted on me?" I asked dumbly.

"C'mon Bella, who'd you think?" Laughed Leah smiling.

I looked around, there was only one being in front of me looking at me with what can only be described as complete and utter devotion and love. That being was Seth Clearwater. He ran off into the woods then came back a few seconds later, in human form and stood beside me taking me in his arm's.

"I imprinted on you last night Bella, when Leah introduced us, I know you felt it, you had to" questioned Seth, looking down into my eye's.

"I did Seth, is that what the need is to be next to you, why I miss you and why all of a sudden you seem to be all I can think about?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah bells, that's exactly what it is, I'll be anything you want as the old man said, take all the time you need, I'll be here" said Seth smiling down to me.

"I'm gonna need some time to process all this, but it explains alot" I said smiling softly to him.

"Bella, we have time, your home now, I'll be here whenever you want me to be" said Seth.

"Good, this has been a weird afternoon to say the least, I mean it's not everyday you find out your best friend and her other friends turn into giant furballs is it" I joked, breathing out a sigh of relief, that I wasn't going crazy and losing my mind.

There was laughter all around at this remark.

"So since you lot are wolves, that must mean they are cold ones about" I said, with sudden realisation.

"Yeah, you'd be right about that" said Embry smirking widely at me.

"Well, who?" I asked him.

"Guess, here's a clue, you were annoyed by them all day" said Embry growling.

"The Cullens? They're the cold ones?" I shouted angrily.

"Yeah, they are" said Paul and Sam at the same time.

"Are they out of their tiny fucking mind's" I shouted again.

"They're leeches, they drink animals blood, they're hundreds of years old and trying to act like a family, of course they're out of their fucking mind's" said young quil this time.

"Is that why they smell so God Damn awful?" I asked.

"Could you smell them Bella?" Asked Billy curiously.

"Yes, it was like rotting flesh mixed with days old garbage" I said as I felt my nose scrunched up in disgust.

"That must be a side effect of the imprint, it's clearly so" said old Quil smiling.

"I agree with you" said Billy to old Quil.

"So what happens now, if the cullens are at Forks high school, then I don't want to be" I stated.

"You could come to school with me and the other's" said Seth smiling.

"Well that's going to be a problem, I found out earlier this morning, Charlie had tried to get me registered at the res school, but was told it was full" I said to him.

"I can assure you, it's not full" snarled old Quil, he looked very pissed off.

"The leeches seem to be fascinated with Bella, her safety is our number one priority here, so I say she comes to the res school" said Sam smiling.

"Cool, it's telling Charlie that though" I stated matter of factly.

"You leave that to me Bella" said Billy, winking at me.

"So, what happens now then" I queried further.

"Your pack now honey, we hang out, have a welcoming bonfire for you during the week and you let me smother you in kisses" said Seth softly, leaning down and nibbling my ear making me giggle like an excited child.

"I'll speak to your dad Bella, do not worry" said Billy seriously.

"We have a meeting with the cullens in half an hour, Bella, Leah will accompany you home to your house, we will go to the meeting then swing by in a while, we have to get to the bottom of why the cullens were stuck to you like glue today" said Sam clearly pissed.

"Ok, I just don't understand what it is they could possibly want from me, it just makes no sense" I whimpered.

Seth put his arm's around me protectively again and again kissed my ear.

"It's going to be fine babygirl" he said soothingly to me.

I still hadn't decided what was going to happen between Seth and I, all I knew was that I felt safe, complete, in his arm's.

"We will be back soon" said Sam as he walked to Leah and swept her up in his arm's, kissing her passionately, I blushed at the sight.

"See you soon babygirl" said Seth, looking in my eye's, and I thought fuck it.

I pulled him down to me, gently placing my lips on his, it wasn't heated like the previous nights make out session, but it was nice.

"Stay safe Seth" I said gently.

"Always" he responded quickly.

"C'mon Bella, let's go" said Leah smiling.

The wolf pack all phased then ran into the forrest, the ground shaking beneath their paws.

Old Quill looked at me and smiled, then wheeled Billy away after he too said he'd see me later.

I looked at Leah who had a shit eating grin on her face.

I shrugged my shoulders at her.

So much for normality, I said to myself, as we walked over to the truck.

Getting in, I heaved a sigh.

What next, fairies and leprechauns?


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate** **it.**

**Chapter 8: A Meeting Between Enemies**

The wolves moved through the trees of the forest, in formation and with ease, Sam leading them as only an alpha could. He heard Seth's thoughts through the link, he was both angry and extremely concerned as to what the cullens wanted with Bella. Sam's thoughts were pretty much the same, the cullens seemed to be beyond fixated with Bella, they were obsessed. But why? What was so special about Bella Swan? One way or another, they would get to the bottom of it at this meeting. As the wolves reached their destination, Sam phased back with both Seth and Jake following suit. The other's stayed in their wolf form, just on the off chance a fight ensued. They'd be ready, regardless of the outcome of this. As Sam gazed over at Seth, he could see him still radiating with anger. Sam growled at him, Seth took no notice.

"Seth, calm down, your getting us all more anxious than we already are" said Sam clearly on edge.

"We will get this sorted bro" said Jake softly, as he came to stand next to Seth, putting his hand on his shoulder in a calming manner.

Seth, cracked his neck in agitation. He was pissed.

Just as he did this, the aroma of rotting flesh and bleach seeped through the trees, the cullens were coming and they were close. The other wolves, started to snarl and snap as the stench got closer and closer. One by one, they appeared in front of the pack. Carlisle Cullen and his so-called family, standing with not an ounce of worry or concern on their marble skinned faces. Each being regarded one another with distaste, you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Sam, I'm glad that you arranged this meeting between our two families" said Carlisle Cullen, his small smile showing off his razor sharp teeth, though to the untrained eye, looked like a normal smile.

"Family? That's a joke" guffawed Jake, only to be snarled at by Sam.

"Cut the niceties Carlisle, we both know why we are all here" said Sam smirking.

"Yes, we do, I believe it is with regards to Isabella Swan" said Carlisle looking at the ground.

"You could say that, can you tell me why that lot behind you, spent the day stalking her and what is it you want with her?" Questioned Sam in a heated manner.

"Things have become very complicated Sam, you see, my daughter, young alice over there, has a gift and the recent event's of today have left her utterly confused as to what has happened" spoke Carlisle Cullen with hesitancy in his voice.

"What exactly has this got to do with Bella" asked Sam again, losing his patience.

"You see, Alice had a vision of Isabella not too long ago, it was of her coming to forks and becoming one of us, Alice saw young Bella being Edward's mate" stated Carlisle as calm as you like.

On hearing this, Seth snarled loudly and stepping forward but no further as he was pinned in one place by Jake's large arm's around him.

"Not now bro" whispered Jake in is ear.

"Mate?" Questioned Sam again.

"Yes, it's what we call it when our kind finds our other half, so to speak, Esme is mine, Alice and jasper are mates as are Rosalie and Emmet over there" explained Carlisle, pointing at the other leeches.

"Isabella Swan was never destined to be one of your kind" came a voice through the trees.

The groups looked on as Old Quill walked out to join the pack.

"But Alice's visions have never been wrong, Isabella Swan is my son's mate, she is to be turned by myself, Alice has seen it happening" said Carlisle looking at Old Quill.

"So you would bite a human to satisfy your son's selfish need for a mate and because of a vision Alice as you call her, had?" Asked Old Quill looking at the leeches with anger in his eye's.

"She is meant to be with Edward, not with you" stated Carlisle calmly.

"Bella Swan was imprinted on by Seth Clearwater a short time ago, she is where she was meant to be, do I need to remind you of the treaty Mr Cullen" smirked Old Quill looking pissed.

"No Mr Ateara, but I shall not stand back and watch my soon suffer in loneliness because of an imprint that should never have happened, one way or another, Bella Swan will be one of us, Alice has never ever been wrong about a vision, Isabella is my son's mate and I will not stand for this" stated Carlisle Cullen in anger now.

"Bella Swan will never be one of you leeches, she is pack" snarled Sam loudly, starting to shake.

"I imprinted on her, if she was meant to be with you, the imprint between us wouldn't have happened, she is and always will be MINE" shouted Seth furiously.

Old Quill looked at the cullens, one by one.

"Isabella Swan will no longer be attending forks high school due to the threat you have brought, you as stalked her, tried to make her come to you, she is pack and will be going to school on the reservation for her own safety" stated Old Quill, smugly.

"No, you can't do that, Bella is my mate, I've waited too long for her, you are not taking her away from me" snapped Edward Cullen, haughtily.

He made a move towards Old Quill, he was fast, the wolves tried to get to him but failed.

Old Quill stood smiling, wisely. He raised his arm up directly in front of him, Edward Cullen was then sent flying back, crashing back into the tree's with a loud girly scream.

"How did you do that, we were never informed of the Quileute`s having powers like that? Only being shifters" said Emmet Cullen, eye's narrowed.

"Your kind do not need to be informed about anything with regards to the Quileute tribe and their lands, it is our business only" spoke Old Quill smiling.

"Is says in the treaty..." stated Carlisle quickly, only to be cut off by old Quil.

"It says nothing in the treaty you blood sucking stinking pile of trash, you were allowed to live here as long as you behaved, in my eyes, you haven't behaved, heed these words Carlisle, any and I mean any thoughts you might have with regards to Bella Swan, get rid of them, if you and your stinking kind are found anywhere near her, or if you go near her in any way, it will be a declaration of war between us, you will die" said old Quil his eyes flashing yellow.

"But, the treaty?" Questioned Carlisle looking at Old Quill in confusion.

"Treaties can be amended, sometimes broken" said Old Quill smirking.

"Bella Swan will be mine, Mark my words you mutts" snarled Edward Cullen, his voice laced with the venom that flowed in his being.

That was enough for Seth, he burst from Jake's arms, phasing in the air and straight for the copper headed leech that was threatening his imprint, his future.

The two met in a resounding crash that shook Boyne the ground and trees violently, Edward tried getting his hands around Seth's huge furry neck in an attempt to crush his enemy in one fatal blow, but Seth was too quick and dodged the attack, ducking in time from the oncoming wrath of Edward, instead Seth managed to lock his jaws onto Edwards arm and ripped it clean off, taking a chunk of leech felt damn good. Edward's roar of pain only fuelled his anger, he used his good arm to sucker punch Seth, sending the wolf staggering backwards, dazed and trying to focus on his surroundings. Jake and Sam had phased and had joined in the affray, both using themselves as a barricade between Seth and the bastard that was Edward Cullen. The other cullens looked to be about to jump in and help Edward but Old Quill`s voice stopped them, instantly.

"You will not interfere, your idiot son made the first move, we will finish it" he spoke, total otherworldly power in his voice.

Carlisle Cullen had no choice but to watch as his son was surrounded by three of the pack. Edward, did what he did best, he ran. The pack gave chase, snapping and snarling at his heels.

"Take what has happened as a warning Cullen, come near Bella Swan or any of our family, we will end you, treaty or no treaty, you have been given fair warning" spoke Old Quill.

Carlisle Cullen took an unneeded breath, it was clear to him that trouble lay ahead of them. What was he to do?

"Carlisle, we can't let him talk to us like that" said an irate Alice, stomping her foot like a spoiled little child.

"What do you want me to do Alice, stand here and fight an elderly man because I can tell you now, I would lose" stated Carlisle unhappily.

"He's right you know, you will all lose, one by one" said Old Quill solemnly.

"We will honour the treaty" mumbled Carlisle Cullen, looking slightly disheartened.

Edward's happiness was important to him, but at what cost? The wolves themselves were not to be trifled with, and there was clearly more to Old Quill, than met the eye. He was hiding something, what, Carlisle wasn't sure, but the man was a force to be reckoned with.

The Cullens retreated slowly.

"What about Edward, can you get the old man to call off the dog's?" Questioned Rosalie haughtily.

"What will happen to Edward?" Asked Carlisle looking at Old Quill.

"I'm sure they will have their fun but get bored before to long, and you address me as the old man once more leech, I'll have you as ashes before you can think, red lipstick" said Old Quill to Rosalie smiling, but his eyes shining yellow.

"Emmet growled at Old Quill in warning as he'd threatened Rosalie, his mate.

Old Quill merely watched him, smirking.

"I'd like to see you try it" he spoke eerily. Emmet shut up there and then.

"We will take our leave now" said jasper Cullen.

"Yeah, I'd advise you to do so" said Old Quill, his face set in stone.

The leeches disappeared from view, old Quil stood stock still, closed his eye's and spoke in his mind to the pack.

"Enough boy's, you have proven your point, get back to the reservation, now" he ordered to Sam.

The wolves had chased Edward Cullen halfway to Canada, and they'd enjoyed every second of hunt the sparkling dickhead.

Old Quill sighed heavily, he was getting to old for all this leech nonsense. Sam Uley may have been the alpha of this pack, but he himself had been alpha at one point when Jacob Black`s grandfather, Ephraim Black met his demise by a bloodsucker, to add to the fact, he was also a shaman. His hidden power was used only when needed, but he had a feeling he was going to need to use it again as there was no way that the cullens would back down, regardless of Carlisle Cullens word's, Old Quill didn't trust his oath as far as he could throw it.

Closing his eye's, breathing deeply.

Resigned to the fact, he didn't know when, but ...

There was going to be a war.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 9: Friends Will Be Friends**

Leah and I made it back to my house pretty quickly, thanks to erratic speed demon driving, that and the fact I think someone shoved a rocket up my ass and didn't tell me. Leah never said a word until we reached the house. We got out of the truck and walked into the house, into the kitchen and looked at each other, I didn't know what to say to her. I'd just found out that my best friend was a shapeshifting wolf and was part of a pack of more huge furries and her baby brother who used to annoy the living hell out of me, was now my destined future, talk about a crash course in the subject of the supernatural world. Yeah, I had taken the news pretty well I suppose, I mean it's not every day you find out this kind of information, is it? I mean, you could make a film out of all this stuff, girl gets stalked by crazy vamps and finds out her best friend is a werewolf creature and so are her friends. You would be famous and a millionaire over night wouldn't you.

"So Bella, you going to make us some coffee or what" said Leah, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, how do you take it?" I asked, shaking my head, trying to rationalize my thought process.

"Milk and two please" said Leah, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

I set about, making us coffee.

"You hungry Leah?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, always" she responded with a huge grin.

As I raked through the fridge, there was left over pasta Bolognese so I put it in a pot and switched on the stove to reheat it. The coffee was ready, so I poured us two large cups out. I didn't know about Leah, but I certainly needed it. I sat down accross from her at the table. She sipped her cup loudly.

"That's a good cup of coffee right there, bell`s" she praised me kindly.

"Thanks Leah" I said gratefully.

"So you and my little bro?" Said Leah smiling cheekily.

"God, don't put it like that Leah, nothing's happened between us" I said gently trying to stop myself from blushing madly.

"Not from what I've seen, you were going at it pretty heavy the other night" said Leah grinning.

"Shit, mind link, I totally forgot about that" I said, putting my head in my hands.

I was so beyond embarrassed right now.

"Bell`s, it's no biggie, so what, you want my little bro, it's pretty cool" stated Leah matter of factly.

"Lee Lee, You don't get it, it's not that, I know that was the pull of the imprint between us, this whole thing is a shit load to take in, jeese I've never sworn so much in my life's, this is so bad" I said gently trying to keep myself calm.

"What is?" Asked Leah, as she walked over to the stove and stirred the pasta.

"All this supernatural stuff, it's all So strange Leah, it's too much to take in" I stated, hoping she wouldn't get angry with me.

"You should actually try being a shifter, then you would see what strange is" she responded quickly.

"What is going to happen between Seth and myself, I mean, I'm not even sure what we are, all I know is that I want to try and be friends first, before we jump into a relationship" I asked her quietly.

"He'll be whatever you want him to be bell`s, yeah, it's weird but it's also amazing, Sam and I were friends before we imprinted on each other" said Leah smiling as she was clearly thinking about Sam.

"How long before actually got together though?" I asked her outright.

"About a couple of weeks, it was too hard staying away from each other, we tried, but just couldn't keep our hands off of each other, it was to damn hard, I wanted him, just as much as he wanted me Bella, it was fate, much the same as it is for you and Seth" said Leah smiling softly.

"That is exactly my problem Leah, I'm not ready to just jump into bed with your brother" I said banging my hand on the table in frustration.

"Bella, first off, I don't want to hear about you and my baby bro doing the nasty, that's way to much information, but if it happens, it happens, it's a natural happening in the imprint, the attraction will get to strong for you to deny each other, no matter how much you try" said Leah, as she dished up the pasta.

She remembered her way around the kitchen as if she'd never been away.

"Do you think the meeting will go ok?" I asked her as she handed me my plate.

"Don't have a clue bell`s, the leeches clearly have an issue with you, they'll find out though, I'm sure of that much" said Leah, sitting back down.

"I just hope Seth's ok" I muttered under my breath.

"He'll be fine Bella, he can handle himself ok" said Leah as she tucked into her food.

We ate slowly, a million and one emotions raging through me as I couldn't help myself but think of Seth and Leah`s and mine friendship. It was as if I'd never been away, we seemed to have just gelled together again.

"Whatever it is your thinking about, spill it before I finish my food" said Leah, between mouthfulls.

"I just missed you, I was worried about seeing you again, you know, after all this time" I said, looking straight into her eye's.

"Yeah, I was nervously awaiting your return, Charlie came bombing down to reservation the night you phoned him, he was shouting loudly, you were coming home, I'm glad your back though Bella, your still my best friend, even after all this time, nobody ever replaced you, ever" said Leah smiling gently to me, her hand reached over the table.

I took it, smiling back at her.

"I'm also glad that my brother imprinted on you because now we get to be real sister's, nobody's going to take that bond away from us" she stated.

"I'm glad too, in a way" I said smiling again.

"It will all work out Bella, no worries" said Leah happily.

We finished our pasta then went into the living room and sat down, flicking on the television. We settled on a crappy chat show, why would someone want to air their dirty laundry in public is beyond mine and Leah`s understanding. Total crap is an understatement. It was more like utter nonsense.

Leah suddenly sat right up, she went rigid and then flew to the front door, I followed her slowly. There on my front porch, stood Sam, Jake and Paul. Leah grabbed Sam into her arm's, looking him over, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way. Where was Seth?

"Hey Bella, you ok?" Asked Paul softly, looking down at me.

"Where is he? Oh God, something happened didn't it?" I asked Paul, I was crumbling in front of Paul, Christ almighty, this had to be the effect from the imprint, my sudden thoughts being of Seth's safety.

Paul put his arm's around me, picking me up from the ground.

"It's ok, he's fine, he's on his way Bella" stated Paul gently.

I looked behind him and sure enough, there was Seth walking towards the house.

I pulled out of Paul's arm's, and raced towards him.

So much for me wanting to be friends first, lovers later. This boy in front of me had risked life and limb for my safety, fuck it.

He caught me in his arm's as I ran to him.

"Your ok, your ok" I chanted in his ear.

It was at this moment I decided, that if Seth Clearwater was my future, then I was grabbing it with both hands and whatever happened or was going to happen, we would face it together. All I would ask of him, would be to move slowly, to be patient with me so to speak.

"I accept the imprint Seth, and I want you, mire than a friend, I cannot deny you if I tried" I said in his ear.

"Told you didn't I?" Said Leah grinning widely like a Cheshire Cat, all because she was right. Typical Leah.

"You sure about this" asked Seth as he released his grip on me and looked into my eye's.

"Ooh hell yeah, I'm more than sure" I said eyeing him up and down. Naughty Bella has come to the surface as I bit my bottom lip as I realised the thoughts I was having. I wanted this sex God in front of me, I wanted him badly. Leah had been so right. I was a weak weak woman.

"So, are you saying that we are together, officially?" Asked Seth in wonder.

"Yes, all I ask is go slow, please?" I asked him softly, he stroked my cheek.

"I think that is our cue to leave" said Sam smirking.

"I'll fill you in later as what happened in the meeting Bella, we will give you and sethy boy here, some alone time" said Leah grinning excitedly.

Neither myself or Seth paid much attention to her, I did see that Paul hung about, looking as if he didn't want to leave me alone with Seth, what was up with that?

Anyways, Seth had now lifted me up in his arm's, and carried me inside, closing the door behind us with his foot.

He backed me against the wall in the hallway. Both his hands at the side of me, caging me in. There was no escape, but I wouldn't have wanted to, given the chance. He could keep me locked up all the time if he looked at me the way he looked at me now. He was devouring me with his eyes and I was shaking with apprehension and nerves.

"When's Charlie due home?" Asked Seth, in a low husky voice.

"A while, I think" I squeaked out.

"Good" stated Seth, then he lowered his head to mine. His lips touched mine, ever so gently at first, then he looked at me again, then his lips took possession of mine in a way, only he could. Our lips moved against each other in a dance that Seth was leading, I jumped back slightly, banging my head against the stupid wall as I felt Seth's tongue against my lips, trying to invade my mouth. He'd slightly startled me. That's all, he stopped kissing me.

"You ok?" He asked, stroking my hair out of my face.

I nodded, "please, more" I litterally begged him. I was his to command in this moment.

Seth was experienced, this much I could tell. Though the thought of him another girl, made my stomach churn with jealousy. But in this moment of time, it was me his lips were worshiping.

He started to kiss me again, there was more passion this time, his to tongue invaded my mouth, leading my own to dance alongside his. I had no clue as to what we were doing, all I knew was that Seth stirred up so many erotic feelings inside me, I had to act on them. His hand was slowly travelling up my top, his fingers grazed my midriff. Tingling shocks, shot through my lower half, making goosebumps appear all over.

"This ok?" He mumbled against my lips, I just nodded.

He then slowly pushed his hand under my bra, fingers gently pinching my now severely erect nipples. Seth moaned against my lips, I did pretty much the same. Pulling his hand back down and out. He looked at me, passion burning in his eye's.

"Where's your room?" He asked.

"Upstairs" was all I said.

He picked me up then practically ran with me still in his arm's up the narrow staircase. I signalled the door to my room, he pushed it open with his leg and shut it with his ass. Ooh this boy was multitasking to the maximum now. He deposited me on the bed gently, looking at me again with that unexplained hunger that was driving me crazy and insane. He was bare chested in front of me, all I wanted to do was lick him up and down, he was my Seth lollipop. He pushed me gently back on the bed, laying on top of me ever so gently, taking his weight on his arm's. As he kissed me again, I was pretty sure my pants were soaking wet from my dripping juices all caused by Seth, as he laid against me, I found, that he too was suffering from a major hard on. If it was possible, it seemed even larger than the previous night, and ooh he was one big boy right enough, I could feel myself blushing at my realisation.

"Do you feel that Bella, do you feel how hard you make me?" Questioned Seth softly and huskily between kisses, slowly beginning to thrust against me.

The friction he created against my throbbing core was sending me spiralling into uncharted territory as this was the furthest I'd ever and I mean ever gone with a boy, and it felt scary but oh so good. His gentle movement against my denim clad pussy, was painfully but deliciously slow, so much for going slow in this new relationship, that went out the window a while ago and it looked like my panties would soon be joining it. This was what it felt like to be lusted after, so naughty but nice.

Seth suddenly stopped kissing me, moving his lips down my neck towards my top, he pushed it up alongside my bra, I could feel his hot breath, against my nipple, but as I waited for him to suckle on my awaiting breast, nothing happened. He'd stopped, in the middle of seducing me, just like that. I was not happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up as he'd pulled away from me.

"Your dad's home Bell`s" stated Seth clearly miffed.

"But he's not supposed to be home till later" I said exasperated.

"Well, I'm telling you, he's home, he's just pulled into the drive" said Seth, adjusting his shorts.

"You can hear that good?" I asked in wonder.

Seth looked me and smiled gently.

"You'd better get straightened up or he's going to figure out we were up to something Bell`s" he said.

"We were supposed to be going slow anyways, It must be a sign we were moving to quick" I grumbled.

"That's the imprint for you" smirked Seth yet again.

"Seriously, we need to slow down" I said gently.

"Whatever babygirl, your mouth says one thing, your scent says different" said Seth huskily again.

He could smell juices and how turned on I was, this was completely mortifying.

I rubbed down my clothes, trying to rid them of creases. Just then, the front door opened.

Seth was right, Charlie was home.

Heaving a sigh, Seth just lay against the wall smirking.

My dad had, unbeknownst to him, blocked me from having my first orgasm and was a cockblocker without even trying.

We'd better go downstairs to greet him before he cuts Seth's balls off for being in his daughters room, half naked.

Way to go dad.

This is so unfair.

I'm kind if ok but it's Seth I feel sorry for.

He still has a bad case of TCS. there is nothing I can do to help.

It's throbbing cock syndrome for your information.

Ooh I'm going to hell for what I want to do to this boy.

Oh well, I say, let's have barbeque.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 10: Dinner With Old Quil And Charlie**

As much as I had tried to calm myself down, I knew I was still a hormonal wreck. My stomach was churning with nerves as I walked down the stairs with Seth trailing behind me. I could hear Charlie pottering about in the kitchen doing who knows what, if he was trying to make dinner then there was a good chance the fire service would be called due to the fact that Charlie had a very bad relationship with cooking. Don't get me wrong, when he put his mind to it, he could be very good but he'd just finished a long shift so there was a high chance of him even burning a pot if water. Smoothing my hair back from my face, and taking a deep breath, I walked into greet him, Seth just stood grinning at me. This was so not funny.

"Hey Dad, your early, how did your day go" I asked him softly.

"Oh hey kid, yeah, well it was quiet so I decided to come home earlier than usual, but all in all, it was a good day kid" said my dad as he turned to face me, then his eye's narrowed on seeing Seth standing behind me.

"Seth, hi, how are you son?" He asked smiling at him.

"I'm good sir, how are you?" Asked Seth warmly.

"So so kid, how's school going for you, your mom said you aced a calculus test last week?" Enquired My dad to Seth.

"Yeah, it went great, some of the others don't really get it, but I found it easy enough" said Seth.

"You staying for dinner Seth?" Asked my dad.

Is it just me who has stepped into the twilight zone? I watched the interaction between my dad and Seth, it was like game of table tennis.

"Yeah, long as that's ok with you sir?" Said Seth, scratching the back of his head.

"Well I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't" smirked my dad.

I was beginning to get weirded out big time.

A knock at the door interrupted my inner monologue, I went and answered it, shaking my head as I walked to the door. Opening it, I was surprised by old Quil standing on the front porch, smiling at me.

"Hello young Bella, is your father home?" He asked, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Eh, yeah, come in" I spoke gently to him.

Old Quill looked at me, smiling yet again. He followed me into the kitchen where we found my dad and Seth discussing soccer teams or something like that. General guy talk, you know. It was amusing actually, seeing my dad chat to the boy who was in the process of seducing his daughter just moments ago. Oh thank God for naivety. I'm sure if my dad did know, then he'd be chasing Seth out in the yard with his shotgun. As old Quil walked into the kitchen, both Charlie and Seth stood stock still, both looked at Old Quill with utter respect.

What the hell is it about this guy that everyone, even my dad, shows total admiration for.

"Mr Ateara, it's good to see you, how are you?" Asked my dad, as he walked to old Quil and shook his hand.

"I'm good chief swan, I was hoping we could have a little chat about Bella, if that's ok?" Asked Old Quil smiling happily.

"Sure, come on through to the living room, do you want a beer or coffee, Bella, can you get us some coffee please" asked my dad as he showed Old Quill through to the living room.

"Coffee is fine, thankyou" said Old Quill.

I looked at Seth, in utter confusion. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella, could you phone for a pizza please, just a large margherita, old quill is staying for dinner as well so it will be quicker to call for take out, just this one time" shouted my dad from the other room.

Now I was angry, we'd only gone shopping yesterday and yet he was back to relying on a pizza parlour fir dinner. What was the point of getting all that food and spending all that money if he was going to do this. It did not make any sense to me. But maybe just this once I'd let it slide, we could make this the last time, and to be completely honest, I really couldn't be bothered cooking tonight, it had been such an eventful day, that the last thing I actually wanted to do, was to stand over a hot stove.

"Sure dad, should I get two, just in case?" I shouted back at him.

"Yeah, that's fine kiddo" responded Charlie's voice from the living room.

Seth came behind me as I phoned for the pizza. He kissed my neck gently, stroking my side, and let me tell you that trying to order a pizza had just become the hardest thing in the world to do because Seth's actions were reducing me to a pile of mush yet again, my voice was just about coherent. I felt so bad for the young boy on the other end of the phone, having to listen to hot and heavy breathing and it must have seemed like a hoax call. It's funny how ordering a pizza can turn into an erotic experience. Seth Clearwater was running his tongue along my neck and sending singles straight to my core.

"Seth, leave Bella alone and get in here" shouted old quill.

"How the hell did he know you what we were doing?" I whispered to Seth as yet again, I stood, hot, flushed and beyond turned on.

"It's old quill, Bella, he knows everything" said Seth smirking at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I threw my hands in the air totally exasperated.

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough" said Seth softly.

"Just great, more secrets, like I don't have enough to deal with" I grumbled out.

Seth walked away to go see Charlie and Old Quill in the living room. I don't know what was being said, all I could hear were mumbles and Charlie sounding slightly pissed off. I knew this because I heard him say "WHAT" in a manner that screamed anger and annoyance, so whatever they were talking about had gotten to him. Next thing I know, Charlie had marched into the kitchen, looked me square in the eye, taking me by the shoulders.

"Bella, due to what happened today, your going to be attending the school on the reservation tomorrow morning kiddo, I'm sorryfor throwing this on you so suddenly, but you need to stay away from those Cullen freaks, Old Quill said they were around you all day today?" Said my dad, his eyes burning questioningly.

"Well, yeah, they were, but it's nothing I couldn't handle dad" I said confused as to what exactly Old Quil had been telling him.

"Well Old Quil said that there is plenty of room at the res school, he doesn't know why I was told that the school was full, but he's got an idea as to what happened" said my dad, shaking in anger.

"Dad, calm down, what's gotten into you?" I asked, actually worried now.

"Bell`s, old quill has told me to keep an open mind as to what he's going to tell me next, but he says it's got to do with you, so if your involved, then hell yes, I'll keep an open mind but I'm starting to get nervous about what it is!" Stated a shaking Charlie.

"How long do you think the pizza will take to get delivered young Bella?" Asked Old Quil as he wandered into the kitchen with Seth beside him, looking dare I say almost pissed off.

"They said about a half hour, so it'll be a while, why?" I asked him curiously biting my bottom lip.

"No reason, just wondering, Charlie, c'mon" said old Quil smiling again.

Next thing to happen was that My dad, old Quil and Seth, walked out the front door, closing it behind them and leaving me on my own. What in the hell was going on? I ran over to the living room window, they weren't there, so I ran back to the kitchen window and saw that they were standing in the back yard, Old Quill next to my dad, Seth standing away from them at a distance. Oh bloody hell, tell me they're not going to do what I think they're going to do.

Then right before my eye's, and my dad's for that matter, Seth Clearwater phased, into his wolf form. He was utterly stunning to look at but what the fuck am I saying? Seth's just phased in front of my dad, oh shit, not good, not good, not good. I could see that my dad, had fallen on his ass on seeing Seth turn into a wolf. Old Quill helped my now shaking dad up off the ground and pat his back, calming him, well trying to. Seth disappeared behind the trees and then returned within a few seconds, with different shorts on, he must have a secret stash of clothes hidden all over the damn forrest. Lucky him. My dad was coming back in, old Quil smiling again and holding him up. The door opened again, and in they came.

"Dad, are you ok? Please tell me your ok" I pleaded with him.

"Wolf, wolf, Seth's a wolf" was all my dad mumbled.

"Why the hell did you have to tell him Mr Ateara, this could have waited" I shouted at him.

"Miss Bella, your dad had to know sooner than later, there are things you yourself have to be told, sooner than even I expected, your father knows everything, well almost everything now, no more secrets" spoke Old Quill to me, his eyes shining brightly.

"Dad, are you ok?" I questioned him gently, rubbing his hand.

He rubbed his face in shock.

"I'd heard the stories as a kid, by that is all they were, just stories, now I find out they're all true, what the hell has been happening right under my nose all this time" said Charlie.

The doorbell rang. It was the pizza delivery guy. I took money out of my dad's wallet and paid.

"There are still many things to discuss Charlie I'm afraid to say, it involves the cullens and why we are what we are" said old Quil softly.

Seth's stomach chose this moment, to announce just how hungry he was, I of course wasn't, and Charlie looked like he was going to be sick, his face was a pasty white.

Walking back into the kitchen, I thought I should at least try to lighten the atmosphere.

"Pizza, anyone?" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face.

They all looked at me, brows furrowed in concern and ever so slight annoyance.

"Maybe not!" I Said as I put the pizza on the kitchen table.

This was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 11: The Randomness Of Old Quil**

After I'd laid the pizza boxes on the kitchen table, I didn't know what to say next. I glanced around the room, then my gaze fell to Seth, who just stood there, his eye's burning into mine. I looked at my dad, who was a quivering wreck, I mean he'd just been told by Old Quil,that shapeshifters existed, I wondered if he'd told him about the imprint yet, whether it was up to me to tell dad or was it Old Quil`s so called duty to tell him. My gaze locked onto old quils eye's next, his eyes met mine, in dare I say, a challenging manner. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. The situation in my view was critical, someone had to take control if this what I can only describe as a car crash moment, before my dad ended up with silver hair in mere seconds.

"Mr Ateara, would you be so kind as to take my dad though to the living room whilst I plate up the pizza and I'll make some fresh coffee for us all" I asked him directly.

"Yeah, sure, glad to be of help" said Old Quil, taking my dad's arm gently and guiding him through to the other room.

Glad to be of help he says, yes well thankyou very much for nothing, I mean this whole situation was his fault, his complete and utter fault that my dad had lost the power of rational thought and speech. I watched them as they moved out of the kitchen. I shook my head, this was ridiculous. Reaching into the cupboard, I grabbed some plates for the pizza and then set about brewing some coffee. I was glad that we had stocked up on packets of coffee because we were going to go through a load tonight.

As I started to slice through the pizza, I could feel Seth's eye's on me.

"I'm glad I imprinted on you Bella" said Seth softly.

"Oh, and why may I ask are you glad it was me?" I asked him softly.

I turned to face him and was met his smooth copper skin with a shade of red running through it, I was glad that I wasn't the only one in this relationship or whatever the hell it was between myself and Seth, who had blushing problems.

"Don't tell me you didn't know I had the biggest crush on you as a kid Bella, did you really think it was because I wanted to hang out with Leah, Bella I could see her anytime, it was you, always has been, always will be" said Seth still with a slight blush to his handsome face.

"Seth, it's been five years since I was last here, don't tell me that there haven't been other girl's in that time, I mean you do not get to be that great a kisser without plenty of practice" I said to him, as I turned back, continuing to slice the pizza and place it on the plates.

I wanted to kick myself up and down the kitchen for asking such a dumbass question, it was none of my business how many girl's he'd kissed and I really didn't want to know who else had kissed him, it sent my stomach churning with nausea at the thought of his lips on some other girl's, I know, my attitude was childish, like Seth was my toy and I didn't want to share him. Yet again, curiosity getting the better of me and you know what happened to the cat don't you?

"Yeah, there were a few girl's here and there, nothing to write home about, when I imprinted on you Bella, the feelings I had for you just intensified, they never went away, it just proves to me that you always were meant to be mine" said Seth as he came to stand behind me, I could feel his heat filling me with warmth.

Turning, I nearly smacked my face against his well defined chest. I looked up into his deep, Dar brown eye's, only to find myself, yet again, drowning in the pools of chocolate swirling with golden honey, my heart sped up, the closeness was too much, my breathing was deep, I had to move taking my advice from earlier, that we had to go slow, yeah this connection between us was powerful and hot as hell, but it was frustrating. I didn't want to just jump into bed with Seth, I wanted to get to know him.

"I'd better get the plates through before the pizza gets cold and they start complaining" I said gently, pushing him away ever so slightly.

Picking up the plates, I walked into the living room and placed the plates on the coffee table, Seth had brought in the other plates. I went to retrieve the cups of coffee then sat on the sofa, next to my dad. Old Quil eyed his plate greedily, I was glad he still had an appetite because I sure as hell didn't. I gazed at my dad out of the corner of my eye. He was so pale that he could have passed for one of those nasty assed Cullen freaks. He cleared his throat, looking at Seth.

"So, your a shapeshifter?" He asked Seth directly.

"Yes sir" answered Seth softly.

"Who else is there?" My dad asked, this time, directing his question to old Quil.

"My grandson Quil, billy`s boy Jacob, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater, Sam is the alpha of the pack" said Old Quil, between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Leah`s one as well?" Asked my dad, now utterly dumbfounded.

"Yes, she's the first female shifter ever, we still don't know how it happened, but it did" said old Quil as he munched more food.

"That's alot of big dogs running around" said my dad, rubbing his moustache.

"Wolves, not dogs Charlie, wolves" chastised Old Quil smiling again.

"Whatever, you said earlier, there is a reason that this has happened to the young member's of the tribe, that something triggered the change?" Enquired My Dad.

"Leeches" said old Quil heatedly.

"Excuse me? Your telling me that those little black things, the ones that live in rivers and such like, that's the reason they've turned into dogs?" Asked my dad, plainly confused.

"Wolves, how many times chief? No, not that kind son, the kind that are killing machines, you know them better as vampires, that's what the cullens are, that's what we call them anyways" said old Quil seriously.

"Are you shitting me? Vampires are real?" Asked my dad, sitting straight up in his chair.

Old Quil, put his plate down and sat forward, a serious look on his face.

"Charlie, I have known you since you were a young boy, I look on you like another son, one of my own kin, I apologise for what I'm about to tell you, I'm sorry you have to know anything about the quileute legends, but you have to be told due to what's happened between Seth and Bella, plus the fact your daughter is in extreme danger" said old Quil.

Jeese, this old man was so random.

"What happened between Seth and my daughter and what the hell did you mean when you say in extreme danger?" Quizzed my dad.

"Seth imprinted on Bella, long story short, it's how the wolf finds their soul mate, he will do anything, be anything to her, a friend, a brother, a lover" said Old Quil smiling gently.

Yeah, my dad's temple is throbbing, I can see veins pulsating through his skin. He is not a happy 't say I blame him.

"Sir, my first priority, is to protect Bella, we are friends only, nothing more" explained Seth gently.

"So what was with all the kissing then if you are just friend's?" Asked my dad.

"It's the imprint, Bella and I have a connection, and its really really strong, we couldn't help it" said Seth softly.

"Right never mind that, I'll deal with that later, how is my daughter in danger?" Asked my dad, returning his attention to old Quil.

"The Cullens have developed, let's say a rather morbid fascination with young Bella here, they are adamant that Bella belongs with them, that she is the supposed mate to their youngest son, Edward, but if that was the case, the imprint between Seth and Bella would not have taken place, this is why I refuse to hold anything back from you, you have to know everything, sooner than later, Bella is part of the pack now, she has to be kept safe, and the only way to do that is have her go to the res school, the cullens will not back down that easily Charlie, I have ever trusted them, they were talking about changing Bella at the meeting" spoke Old Quil angrily.

This old man was actually getting scary, he seemed to bulge and double in size as he spoke of the cullens.

"Changing her into what exactly?" Asked my dad.

"One of them, a vampire Charlie" said Old Quil gravely.

"What? You mean to tell me that those, those monsters want to turn my daughter into a blood sucking corpse?" Shouted my dad as he shot up off the chair.

"Unfortunately, yes, this is the case Charlie, but what I can tell you is. We are on the verge of a supernatural war, one that will tear the community apart, unless we take them out first, we have a treaty with the cullens, but they are up to something and I don't yet know what it is" explained old Quil.

My heart was racing, Seth came over to me, trying to calm.

"It's ok babygirl, we, I will protect you" soothed Seth.

Stupid old man quil and his randomness.

I'm a quivering wreck myself now while my dad is pacing the floor talking about staking the cullens.

This actually sent me into fits of giggling, at least my dad had taken all this information well.

"Right, tell me what I have to do to protect my daughter, quil, I'll do anything" said Charlie angrily.

He grabbed a slice of pizza, I think the bout of anger fuelled his appetite.

I was right, Charlie and Old Quil started to discuss me and what was to happen.

All I could think of as Seth cradled me was...

The Randomness Of Old Quil.

The man was like an onion, hundreds and hundreds of layers. I really did respect him now though because at the end of the day, he was trying to protect me.

I would always be grateful to him for this.

The thought of a supernatural war though had me shitting bricks.

Why the hell can't the cullens leave me alone.

Crazy ass freaks.

Seth and I just sat and listened to my dad and Quil discuss matters.

I was right, it turned into a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Thanks to all the people who have, your awesome.**

**Chapter 12: First Day Of School - Take Two**

What a night, what a long and challenging, truthful night. Old Quil had happily chatted away to my dad about almost every subject with regards to Shapeshifting, Vampires and Imprinting. My poor dad had been under the impression that because Seth had imprinted on me, that we were going to run off to Vegas and get married, or something like that. I've got to hand it to old Quil, the guy actually managed to shock my dad into silence, not many people have managed to do that, plenty have tried and plenty have failed, all it took was an old man and a boy who changed form into a wolf, to do it. Go figure? Ok so it's not what you hear in every day conversation, I think that if the residents of Forks were to hear what my dad had been told, they'd be signing themselves into the nearest insane asylum, don't you. Yeah, crazy, that's what it is.

I'd spent the rest of the night in the kitchen with Seth, just sipping coffee, chatting about the school on the res, what subjects there were, what topics were getting taught, that kind of thing. We also discussed how much I loved reading, with Seth listening to my every word as if it was law. He was however, taken aback when he asked me how I liked to spend my time, with me answering that I was happy with my nose in a book, that I read the classics. My favourite of course being Romeo and Juliet, I swooned as I spoke about it, I couldn't help myself, the story just does it for me. Seth enjoyed playing soccer and basketball in his free time, which was few and far between, what with going to school, having patrols and chores at home. We did have the same taste in music though as we could listen to anything, so that was pretty cool. My thoughts turned as to why Seth had imprinted on me though, as we didn't have that much in common, and yet we were meant to be each other's perfect match, in every way, this I couldn't get my head around, Seth was stunningly gorgeous and I was quite plain.

Well, they do say opposites attract, don't they?

I blushed furiously when Seth told me about Jake, how he'd been hoping he'd be the one to imprint on me, I realised in that moment that was why he was looking at me funny the other day, and explained the lol of disappointment on both his face and billy`s. I felt bad for Jake, for all the pack, all the shit they'd gone through because of the cullens and their kind. Seth spoke of how close Jake and he were, best friends, almost brother's in a way. I was happy for them, that they had a close bond, much like myself and Leah. Interestingly enough though was the fact that, sue had become a kind of surrogate mother to Jake, much the same as she did to me, whereas Jake's mother had passed in a dreadful car accident leaving Billy paralyzed and Jake without his momma, it was sad. Yet, he'd grown into a very gorgeous, politely spoken young man, sue clearwater was one amazing woman.

Old Quil announced that it was time to leave, so Seth reluctantly followed, saying he would be here to pick me up in the morning, just after half eight. The res school started at nine am and finished at half two in the afternoon, this I loved. School could be a complete drag at times. I was pissed off though that I would have to go through all the rigmaroll of picking up a new schedule, being introduced to the teachers, that kind of thing, not to mention the whole new student speech from aforementioned teacher's. This kinda sucked. I walked Old Quil out, with Seth kissing my cheek gently, bidding me goodnight. Old Quil hung back slightly, like he wanted to talk to me. This unsettled me.

"Seth, go wait by my car please" ordered Old Quil smiling.

Seth did as he was told, waiting at the car door, only to start playing about with his cell phone. Typical guy.

"I wanted to apologise to you personally Bella, for all that's happened tonight, you've just arrived back in Forks after a long time, to have all this thrust on you, you have taken it all in your stride though young one, I'm proud of you, it might be a hard thing to do young Bella, but try not to worry too much, it will work out, one way or another, as for being worried about why Seth imprinted on you, the fates chose you for a reason, otherwise, there would be no imprint, everything happens for a reason, be calm and patient, your story is just beginning, believe me" said Old Quil smiling gently, he touched my cheek softly, it was an affectionate gesture.

"How did you know I was worried about the imprint?" I asked him curiously.

"Aah, that would be telling, young one, I'll tell you one day, there has been enough storytelling for one night, my story, however, is for another time, goodnight young swan, I will see you on the reservation tomorrow, if not, I will be at the clearwaters on Wednesday night, sleep well little one" said Old Quil warmly, his word's calmed me.

"Goodnight old Quil, and thanks" I said to him, as he walked away to his car.

He turned to me, smiled gently and waved, but as he did this, I could've swore, his eye's flashed a bright golden yellow colour, but that couldn't be possible, could it, old Quil wasn't a wolf, was he? But he definitely had hidden power in him, he screamed magic and knowledge and I was highly interested to hear his story. Heaving a sigh, I walked back inside and right into my dad's awaiting arm's. He cuddled me to him close and tight.

Well, that was certainly an interesting night, eh?" I tried to joke, as he released me slowly.

"I'll say, the weird thing is though kid, is that, in a way, it all makes perfect sense to me, now that I think about it, I mean, Billy cancelling fishing trips here and there, saying he had to attend tribal meetings, least I know now now that it was the truth he was telling me, Harry was the same, I feel rotten for him and sue, don't get me wrong, I feel bad for Billy as well, having to deal with Jake phasing, that's bad enough, but Harry and Sue had to deal with both Leah and Seth phasing, it must have been dreadful" said my dad as he went straight to the fridge for a beer.

"Yeah, I agree, phasing at the same time, plus the fact, there's never been a female shifter before, that would have been a shock to all involved, I reckon anyways" I said as I sat at the kitchen table.

"So, Seth imprinted on you, how do you feel about it all?" Asked my dad softly.

"Happy, terrified, I don't know, all I know is, that Seth has made me smile that much in one day, more than I ever smiled in the last five year's, that must say something, huh?" I stated matter of factly.

"I just say, when Old Quil said what had happened, I had visions of you running off to Vegas and returning to forks, married" said my dad, with a small smile.

Told you so, didn't I?

"Dad, Seth and I are figuring each other out just now, we are going slow, now anyways, ok you don't need to worry, I promise" I said to him, it was the truth.

"That's ok then, don't make me a granddaddy just yet, eh bell`s?" Smirked my dad, his sense of humour showing itself.

"Dad, enough, ok, I'm going to go to bed now, I've got a new school tomorrow to attend, speaking of which, you'll need to phone forks high and tell them I'm not going to be attending there anymore, do you think they'll be ok?" I asked him, getting up from the chair.

"It'll be fine Bell`s, I rd them when I registered you, that should a space become available, then you'd be going straight away" said my dad gently.

"Cool, right, I need to sleep, I'm exhausted" I said as I reached up to hug him.

"Yeah, I'll bet you are, Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you deal with the cullens" said my dad apologetically.

"Dad, there was nothing you could have done, they're vampires, you wouldn't stand a chance against them, so don't you dare go and do anything stupid ok, you can't let them know, that you know what they are ok, it's too dangerous" I warned him.

"Kid, it's my job to protect you, lol what's happened, your back a couple if days, and already you have leeches after you, I didn't want this for you Bell`s, I want you to be happy" Saud my dad, getting emotional, his voice was choked.

"Dad, this is not your fault, ok, and I am happy, don't doubt that for a second, I have you, my friends, my Lee Lee, Seth, what more could I ask for?" I spoke to him gently, before he got me started.

"I've been thinking about this all night Bell`s, I want to sell the house, as soon as possible" said my dad, seriously.

"Why? Where would we go?" I asked him in shock.

Turns out that my dad can shock me just like everyone else around this place.

"I want to sell up and move to the reservation, you, we will be protected more that way, I already suggested it to Old Quil, he said it would be in our best interests to do so" said my dad sternly.

"I don't know what to say to that" I mumbled.

"Just say you'll agree, please kid, we can start afresh, please, this house is full bad memories, even more so now" explained my dad.

I just looked at him, then shrugged my shoulders. He had a point, there were alot of bad memories in this house. Meeting his eyes, I breathed out.

"Whatever you think is best, I'll go with it, but I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow night ok" I spoke gently. I walked over to the stairs, walking up slowly, dead on my feet.

"I love you Bell`s" my dad shouted after me.

"You too" I said yawning. I was way to exhausted to deal with anything else tonight.

Roll on the morning was my last thought as I stripped as quickly as possible and dove into my bed, sleeping within seconds. Dreaming of my huge sandy coloured wolf, my Seth, there I go again with the my Seth talk, I need to slap myself.

Do you know that way when you've gone to bed, and just closed your eye's, well it feels like it anyways, then you open them and its morning, well that is exactly what has just happened to me. I'm not happy, don't you just hate it when it happens. Eeeurrgh I so cannot be bothered. I got myself freshened up, pulling on my black denims, grey ugg boots, and navy hoodie over my white jumper. I left my hair down because, I can't be bothered with it today, running a brush over it was enough for me.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a juice from the fridge, I skipped breakfast, my appetite is non-existent just now, I'll eat later. Looking at my watch, gasping as I saw that Seth was going to be arriving soon to pick me up, fuuuucccckkkk, I screamed mentally, why today of all days did I have to shift into can't be assed mode, god this just sucks. I hear a horn, that has to be Seth. I got my bag, my dad was still in his bed, lucky him, he didn't start till twelve, I think anyways. I wrote him a note saying have a great day, that I loved him and I'd see him later, the usual dutiful daughter note. You can tell I'm in a bad mood can't you, I'm just really tired, that I'm I'm due to come on soon so this is nit helping matters. I'm telling you, guy's have it so easy, all they get is a broken girly voice for a while, maybe some acne, ok in some cases that can be bad, but c'mon how is it fair that we have to get sore, painful cramps alongside mood swings, then to cap it all off we bleed, just peachy I tell you, NOT!

Ok, rant over. I walk outside and lock up after me, there's Seth and oh my God, my hearts racing again, he has on a white t-shirt, light blue denims, grey converse, a black stud in each ear, oh why me, the first day of a new school and I'm going with a pair of wet pants dye to my lack of control on finding this boy in front if me, so God Damn sexy. Kill me now. Seth stood next to his truck, grinning widely. As I got closer, his smile disappeared, his eyes closed and he inhaled, shit, he could smell my excitement couldn't he, stupid wolfy senses. His eyes opened, he smirked sexily at me, then walked over to me and took me in his arm's.

"You smell amazing Bell`s, you smell sexy" growled out Seth, heatedly and huskily, I loved his husky voice.

"Stop it, we have to get to school, I have no clue about what I'm doing, I need to have my wits about me, and you are not helping Seth, please stop it" I asked him gently.

He kissed the top of my head, smiled again then opened the passenger side for me.

"Your going to be fine Bella, I'm hoping the old man pulled some strings and got you into most if not all my classes" said Seth, starting up the engine.

"You think he could do that?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, old Quil can do just about anything, honestly" said Seth as we drove towards La Push.

Seth took my hand as he drove. Soon we were there, the La Push reservation school. It was bigger than I imagined, Seth's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but he pulled it out before he got out if the drivers seat. There were groups of girls and boys, scattered here and there. They were all quileute, I was the pale face, this made me even more nervous. I spotted Jake, Quil and Embry waiting for us. Seth took my hand, leading me towards the others, as we walked to them, there were a few girl's that spoke to Seth, it was all hiya Seth, hey Seth, how ya doing Seth? Whilst all I got was the stink eye, as if to say, what the fuck is he doing with her? Here Seth was, this tall, muscular, sexy quileute God, with a small white mouse walking beside him. We must have looked ridiculous.

Seth felt my uneasiness, pulling me closer to his side.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked me gently, placing his arm's around me protectively.

As I was about to answer him, I was interrupted by a soft feminine voice.

"Seth, how are you, I missed you at the diner last night" said the voice.

I looked at the girl who spoke to Seth, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was tall, slim with all the right curves in the right places. Her hair was down, framing her face in bouncy, shiny curls, I hated her instantly. Her large, almond shaped eye's, that were a bright forrest green, looked intently at Seth. It was clear she was interested in him.

"Hey Lisa, I've been busy, this is bella, she's my sister Leah`s best friend" explained Seth, as he introduced us to each other.

She looked down at me with distaste. Her green eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"Hi Bella" she said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you" I returned with a fake smile and yeah it was another Lauren and Jessica moment, wonderful.

"So, Seth are you going to walk me to class?" Asked the bitch.

"No, sorry, maybe one of the other guys would like to, I'm staying with Bella, I'm going to show her around, plus we need to pick up her schedule, don't we babygirl" said Seth kissing my cheek gently.

This just set the bitch off again.

"I'll walk you Lisa" offered Quil.

She looked at him, huffed, puffed, then flounced off with a "no thankyou". Ignorant piece of trash, her attitude stank to high hell. Another day, another bitch. Oh the joys of my life.

I greeted Jake with a hug and did the same to both Embry and Quil.

"Never mind her Bella, she's just pissed off because Seth's not on the market anymore, she's been after him for ages" said Embry smiling at me.

"She isn't and never was my type, too selfish and too full on" said Seth jokingly.

I just smiled back at him, feeling uneasy yet again. The last thing I needed to know was that this girl had an interest in Seth, she was competition and she made it clear enough with the glares from her piercing green eyes.

Seth then took me inside the school, embry, Jake and Quil came as well, I received more glares for this, it was like they were my bodyguards or something like that. I was receiving unwanted attention from Seth, Jake, Embry and Quil, I really didn't need this on my first day as it was causing alot of friction. It was just my insecurities that were playing up. It wasn't the boy's fault, it was just me being silly. Reaching reception, Seth asked for my schedule and it turns out Old Quil had in fact worked his magic yet again, I was in not just some of Seth's classes, I was in all of them. Breathing a sigh of relief, I relaxed a bit.

The first class was American History, something I wasn't well up to speed with, oh I'd done some work about it before, but it wasn't my forte. Seth found it a breeze of course, he wasn't just a pretty face, he had brain's as well, he was a smart little cookie. Next was English, now this I excelled in. The teacher was a Mrs Bird, she sounded like one as well as when she spoke, it sounded like she was squawking. You couldn't help but smile, she was nice though and I liked her ethics on teaching.

Lunch break came and I found myself surrounded by the boy's again. We sat at the table, the boy's stuffing their faces with plates of meatloaf, while I picked at my ham salad sandwich.

"Hi, can we please join you Bella" spoke a small, timid voice.

Looking up, I saw it was Danielle, the girl who smiled at me in English class. She was small, with bright hazel eyes and a lovely warm smile, she was accompanied by another, taller girl, who was equally as pretty as Danielle, only her eyes were bright blue, shockingly so that I would say they'd been put on the wrong person. She looked at me nervously.

"Bella, this is Casey, Casey, this is Bella, the new girl I told you about" said Danielle as she introduced us to each other.

We chatted about music, me moving from Phoenix, forks high etc, Seth chatted to the guy's about soccer and under their breath, who was on the late patrol tonight. I swapped numbers with Danielle and Casey, they were really nice, they too had problems with Lisa, she was a bully, much the same as Jessica and Lauren had been, which I had no time for. Seth excused himself to go play a quick game of basketball, but he surprised me by pulling me up into his arm's, and lowering his head, once again taking possession of my lips, he moulded mine to his, they were warm and inviting and tasty as hell, imagine the sweetest chocolate in the world, and you still wouldn't be close to describing the way Seth tasted, he was just delicious.

"See you later babygirl" said Seth with a smirk.

Damn him and his possessive lips, how come he always managed to leave me all hot and bothered.

"So it's true then" remarked Danielle, with a slight giggle.

"What is?" I asked her innocently.

"That you and Seth Clearwater are together, Casey and I heard Lisa and her friends gossiping about it in the girl's bathroom" said Danielle gently.

I didn't know how to respond, so I took a few moments to deliberate. Finally, settling on honesty is the best policy and just to fuel the gossiping fire that had ignited without my knowledge I said with a smile.

"It's early day's, but yeah, we are seeing each other" my voice spoke happily.

"How old are Bella, if you don't mind me asking?" Questioned Casey, shyly.

"I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen" I answered her.

"How come your in our year then, should you not be above us?" Queried Casey further.

"I have no idea, but I'm just happy to be here, it's way better than Forks high school" I said smiling. Trying to divert the conversation to something else. I had to ask Old Quil about this, it hadn't even dawned on me that I was surrounded by sixteen year olds.

"Was it bad there?" Asked Danielle softly.

"Lets just say I had a few issues with certain people" I said laughing.

Both Casey and Danielle laughed with me. I was making friends, this was a good thing. I could see out the window, Seth and the guy's playing basketball.

"Lets go watch the game" I suggested to Danielle and Casey.

They agreed readily, yeah these girl's liked the boy's, I mean who wouldn't, they were walking sex symbols to a degree, aside from Seth, because he was mine, Jake, Quil and Embry should have been renamed Yummy 1, Yummy 2 and Yummy 3, the girl's and I went outside and on seeing the boy's stripped to the waist, we were all swooning to and throw, I shit you not. Wet panties is an understatement, as yet again, I knew Seth could smell me, he clocked me looking at him and he smiled, he knew the effect he was having on me, even from a distance, but I reeled back in shock, if Seth could smell me, then couldn't Jake, Embry and Quil?

Mortified, I ran back inside, the girl's following behind me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Asked Casey in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just felt slightly dizzy there for a moment" I answered softly.

Seth and I would be having words later, this was so embarrassing. Eau De Bella was for Seth and Seth alone. Not for the other wolves to smell and get a kick out of, I mean I only wanted one person sniffing my horniness and that was Seth. Oh I had to get my hormones under control as soon as possible.

But this was going to be an impossible task, Seth Clearwater simply turned me the fuck on and it was amazing. I felt a hand on my back, Danielle and Casey stood back slightly, I turned to see Seth standing there, breathing heavily, his t-shirt soaked with sweat, it made him look even hotter.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" he said grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going, lunch is almost over, well have to get back to class in a few minutes" I shouted at him as he lead me out of the school.

"This'll only take a few minutes " he said, as he led me behind a wall, and pushed me against it. He was in total control.

He smashed his lips to mine in a hunger that would rival a starving cougar. My hands gripped his hair tightly, it didn't hurt him, it only spurned him on.

"Seth, we agreed to go slow" I murmured between kisses.

"We will, after, you need this, I sure as hell need this" growled Seth, his eyes burning with passion and want. Before I knew what was happening, Seth had slipped his huge hand down my trousers, straight ants and his long fingers worked against my throbbing pussy, they slid against my lips, it was burning down there, he kissed me again, his tongue plundering my mouth, the sensation of heat rocketed through my whole body and I was on fire, he pinched my clitoris, the throbbing was getting worse, it was so good, I moaned against his lips, he moaned against mine.

"Your close babygirl, I can feel it" said Seth as he gently inserted his finger in my core, I winced at the intrusion, it was tight, his fingers were long and thick, but then, he curved his finger up the way, slightly to the left, I don't know what he'd done or what he hit, but it sent me over the edge, I exploded on his finger as he touched my pussy, I screamed and Seth's lips, smothered mine, swallowing the scream. I'd just had my first ever orgasm and it was awesome, utterly and completely amazing. I saw star's, I was dizzy from the sensations, drunk on Seth, I was addicted.

My legs had turned to jelly.

"I've got you babygirl, I've got you" said Seth slowly, supporting my weight.

The tension I'd had in my body had been released, I felt high, so high I thought I was flying, all because Seth had given me my first ever orgasm, I knew my face was flushed with a blush, I was embarrassed. Seth looked down at me, smiling softly.

"Do you feel better now babygirl?" Asked Seth, stroking my hair.

"You have no idea how good that was, it was my first one" I said, confessing to him.

"Well it's the first of many to come, no pun intended Bella" said Seth gently, smiling.

"I'm a walking piece of jelly, I'm going to have to get cleaned up" I stated, at least I could brush my hair, maybe splash some cold water on my face. I had to do something.

"Thankyou, by the way" I said shyly.

"You are most welcome babygirl, let's get back, before they start looking for us" said Seth, slinging an arm around me protectively again.

"Yeah, right" I giggled.

This had turned into a perfect day after all...

Seth Clearwater, not only had a talented tongue, but talented fingers as well.

So much for going slow, as an, who cares,

I sure as hell don't.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Thanks for all the review's so far. **

**Chapter 13: Hanging With The Pack**

As Seth and I walked back to the lunch hall, my first port of call being the girl's bathroom of course, there was no way in hell that I was sitting through the rest of the afternoon with my panties being as damp as they were, my lower half was saturated from my earlier release, thanks to Seth. My body felt loose, relaxed to the point of being tired. If I'd known that it felt like this, I'd have let Seth play away that first night, naughty Bella, bad Bella, I should really give myself a slap for thinking like this, saying I'd let Seth play away that first night and I didn't know him that well. Seth really brought out a side of me, I never knew I'd had, it was like he'd awakened me from a slumber. The emotions I'd had, been feeling, were completely new to me, and yeah I wanted to feel that way again, I was addicted to Seth Clearwater, no doubt about it.

Seth had met up with Jake, Quil and Embry again in the cafeteria so I said to him I'd see him in a few moments. Walking into the bathroom, I heard giggling coming from the end cubicle, there were a couple of girl's standing there, and as I walked over to a free cubicle, they'd eyed me up and down, whispering amongst themselves about me obviously. I never knew that I was that entertaining. After freshening up, I walked out to the sink and saw out of the corner of my eye, that the girl from earlier, what was her name? Oh yeah, Lisa, was standing at the end of the row of sinks, looking straight at me. I just washed my hands, as if she wasn't there. Telling myself, keep calm bella, keep calm. I was just about to turn and dry my hands when I found that Lisa, had moved closer to me.

"Well, well, look who it is girl's" said Lisa, snidely.

I ignored her, the best I could, but knew she wasn't going to let up. Jake, Quil and Embry had already filled me in on the fact that Lisa had her eyes on Seth, and her intentions were pretty clear, she wanted to hook up with Seth, and I was standing in her way, just call me blockade Bell`s. Well, if she thinks for one second I'm going to stand by and let her get to me, she's got another thing coming.

"Hey Lisa" I spoke softly to her, in a friendly manner, just to piss her off.

"What is it that you've got that I don't?" Asked Lisa, straight to the point and looking right down at me.

There it is!

"I'm sorry Lisa, I have idea what you are talking about" I stated matter of factly.

"I've been trying to get Seth Clearwater to notice me all semester, and nothing, then you arrive in town and all of a sudden, your the bee's knees, what is so damn special about you?" Asked Lisa heatedly.

My inner temper was bubbling, tension building up inside, if it reached boiling point, Lisa was going to see the side of me that Jessica and Lauren had seen. I closed my eye's, swallowing the rage as best I could.

"Lisa, Seth and I have known each other, most of our lives. Whatever happens between us, is our business, not yours, end of" I said looking up at her.

"Wait a god damn minute, I've not spent all this time trying to get him to notice me, for you to just flounce in and steal him from me, you'd better watch your back swan, Seth Clearwater will be mine, one way or the other" Said Lisa warning me of her intentions.

Enough, shouted the voice in my head. Boiling point was now officially hit. Closing my eyes, I knew what was coming next and all I can say is that Lisa was going to regret saying those words to me.

"Did it never occur to you and your small brain, Seth has way better taste, than to be interested in a skank whore like you?" I said smirking, my eye's flashed darker, due to my temper.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Asked Lisa, now screeching. Yeah, that did just hurt my ears.

"I'm sorry, do you have a hearing problem? I said Skank Whore, there, I said it louder for you that time, was that loud enough for you?" I asked her, smirking widely at her.

"You can't talk to me like that, do you have any idea who I am?" Asked Lisa, heatedly and her face flushed with anger.

Then she made her biggest mistake, she pushed me. Two can play that game.

Alot of people don't actually know this, whilst I am probably the most clumsiest person on the planet, I've taken some self defence classes, so I kind of know how to handle myself. I ducked down and side kicked her legs from under her and she fell on her backside, it was comical.

"Ooh, are you ok Lisa? Look`s like you lost your footing there, what a shame" I scolded her like a little child.

Lisa sat on the ground, in silence. Her mouth agape, drawing daggers at me.

"You, you did that on purpose" screeched Lisa, loudly as she picked herself up.

"You think?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Your nothing but a bitch who Seth will lose interest in, before to long and then he will be all mine for the taking" said Lisa, eye's narrowed and nostrils flaring.

I pushed her back as hard as I could and she went flying against the hand dryer, hitting her back on it. I really hoped that it bruised. Bitch deserved all she got. I marched up to her, pointing my finger in her chest.

"Listen and listen good, Seth will never be interested in you, never was, never has been, stay away from me and him or I'll make sure that you will have two nice shiny black eye's to go with your sore back, understand? Seth is too fucking good for a slut like you, the way I hear it is that you've had more boy's on the res, than I've had hot dinners, fuck up and keep away, or you'll regret it bitch, I've dealt with girl's bigger than you, you think I'd be scared of a sap like you, well think again Lisa, I've been easy on you this time, next time, if there ever is a next time, you won't be walking away in one piece" I said in a dead calm voice, I meant business.

Lisa stood there, looking down at me, with fear in her eye's, probably for the first time ever.

I smiled at her, she'd got the message hopefully. It was a shame to have to deal with this sort of behaviour, yet again on my first day of school. There are never a lack of jealous bitches, are there?

"See you later girl's, oh and have a good afternoon" I remarked to Lisa's friend's, who stood back with shock on their faces at the telling off the so called, queen of La Push high, had been given.

Leaving the bathroom, I banged straight into Seth.

"Babygirl, you ok?" He asked me.

"Yes, of course, never better actually" I said smiling at him.

"Good, listen, we're going to Sam and Leah`s after school, do you want to come, please say you'll come" asked Seth, jokingly begging me, even getting down on his knees and clamping his hands.

"Okay, okay, I'll come, but I have to let Charlie know, and I can't be out too late, it's a school night after all" I said, in all seriousness.

"Awesomeness" Said Seth happily.

"Awesomeness, really? Seth who the hell says that?" I asked, taking the mickey out if him.

"I think I just did, and its cool" remarked Seth smirking as he leant down, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

The rest of the afternoon passed quite quickly, classes were boring. I distinctly remember yawning most of the way through chemistry, it didn't help matters, that the teacher had one of those droning voices that you get on the infomercials advertising some product fir the elderly. Seth had to nudge me a few times to keep me awake. Quil had laughed like a hyena as he'd watched my head nearly slip off the table as I sank into sleep, I hadn't meant it of course. It just happened.

"Miss Swan, I think you will need to stop having late nights, if you have any intentions of completing this class" said Mr Morrison, the chemistry teacher.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again" I apologized, hiding my face behind my hair as I blushed furiously.

"Make sure it doesn't" he said, looking over me.

I was glad to finally hear the bell ring, signalling the end of the school day. Seth and I walked out, hand in hand. We sauntered right past Lisa and her merry little crew of wannabes, some whispering ensued, but a couple of the girl's smiled and greeted me. Lisa never made eye contact though, keeping her head down and her gaze on the ground. I think my scare tactics worked, cool. One less bitch to deal with, is in my book, always a bonus. Grabbing my cell phone out of my bag, I proceeded to call Charlie.

He answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey kiddo, how's your day been?" Asked my dad softly.

"Really good, thanks, listen I'm calling because Seth has me to go and hang out with him and the guy's at Leah and Sam's, can I go? I promise not to be too late getting home" I asked him outright.

"Sure, just make sure Seth accompanies you home Bell`s, don't you leaving the reservation alone after all that's happened, ok" ordered My Dad in a serious way.

"Thanks dad, I love you" I said softly.

"You too kid, you too, by the way, I've put the house on the market this afternoon" said my dad.

"That soon, I thought you were going to wait a little while?" I asked him softly, as I was in slight shock.

"The sooner the better kid, Old Quil is going to find us a house on the reservation, we'll be moving as soon as possible, it's for the best Bella, I don't trust those Cullens not to try something" said my dad.

"Ok, if you think it's for the best dad, go ahead" I said giving a small yawn.

"Good kid, you know it makes sense" said my dad, I knew he was smiling.

As I hung up, Seth Jake, Embry and Quil all looked at me curious. I think they'd overheard my dad and I discussing our move to the reservation.

"Did I hear him right?" Asked Quil smiling.

"Yeah, petty much" I responded quickly.

"Your really moving to the res babygirl? That's amazing, we can see each other more now" said Seth as he picked me up and swung me around, making me laugh.

"Yeah, my dad and Old Quil think it's for the best" I stated.

Seth and I jumped into his car, driving off and heading to Sam and Leah`s house. I couldn't wait to see Leah, I'd missed her, even though I'd only seen her the other day. We didn't speak as Seth drove, just held hands. It was good to feel close to him in some form or another. Seth started to slow the car down as a medium sized cabin came into view, smoke flaring out of the chimney as it would do a small volcano. I could see Paul and Jared sitting on the front porch, Sam came out the front door as he'd heard our arrival. He smiled at me, greeting me with his arm's surrounding me in an almost bone crushing cuddle. Jared said hey, Paul looked at me warmly, smiled and went inside.

"C'mon Bella, Leah is inside hunni" said Sam happily.

"Cool, your house is lovely" I said in awe.

"Thanks, it was built by me and the boys" stated Sam proudly.

"Wow, that's really cool" I said as I followed him inside. Seth stayed outside with Jared, grumbling about patrol and school, the usual for them.

Inside, you walked straight into the living room/kitchen area, it was open plan, the feature point of the room, being the open fire with its roaring flames. It was beautiful, romantic and cosy. If I ever have a house of my own, this would be what I wanted. Leah was busy cooking in the kitchen, I have no idea what she was trying to make, but I smelled burning and that was never a good sign. I rushed over to her as I could see she was about to blow. She turned to face me, then flung her arm's around me, this was her silently asking me for help. She was trying to make a large pot of spaghetti and meatballs and failing miserably. I rolled up my sleeves and dove into making a fresh batch of meatballs. She'd burnt the last batch, God knows how though.

"Your a lifesaver Bella Swan, I'm not much of a cook I'm afraid to say" admitted Leah, clearly embarrassed by her admission.

"It's no biggie Lee Lee, it's not everyone's forte is it?" I asked her as I mixed herbs and kneaded the mince into balls for frying.

"So how did your first day as a La Push student go?" Asked Leah curiously.

"Ok, it went good, I suppose" I answered her.

"Bella, I know you and that does not sound like you had a good day" stated Leah heatedly.

"Spill it now, your hiding something " she added, her eyes staring at me.

"I had a run in with a girl called Lisa ok, she wants Seth and she told me just as much in the girl's bathroom Lee Lee, I wasn't good enough apparently" I said angrily.

"She what?" Shouted Leah, jumping off her seat.

"Sshh, I don't want Seth finding out yet, he'll rip her apart if he finds out what she said to me Leah, it's not good, it's bad enough I had to deal with her myself" I stated matter of factly, putting the meatballs in the huge pot.

"What do you mean, you dealt with her yourself?" Asked Leah curiously smiling at me.

So I told her, she fell off the chair laughing hysterically.

"You didn't, did you?" Asked Leah, howling in fits of laughter.

"I damn well did, thankyou very much" I stated seriously.

"Fuck, I wish I'd been there to see that one" stated Leah smirking.

I got the food finished with Leah ending up helping out after all, we all settled round the table, Jake and Jared sat on the sofa. I was wedged between Paul and Seth. Something was off with Paul, he was awfully touchy feely and Seth didn't like it, I was slightly uncomfortable with it too. We spent dinner, chatting about funny experiences the pack had had as a wolf, what they'd got up to. I had laughed so much I was in tears. We then settled in the living room, watching believe it, of all thing's, Interview with a vampire, which is nuts. We had a running commentary thanks to Quil and Jake, both discussing the pros and cons of Christian Slater even being in the film in the first place.

Just when it was getting to the good bit, there was a howl in the distance. It allerted the pack, the only one on patrol was embry and it was Sam who spoke first.

"Bella, stay here, lock the doors, Paul you stay with her, the rest of us will go find out what is going on" ordered Sam.

Seth seemed pissed at this.

"I promise I'll look after her bro" stated Paul gently to Seth.

Seth looked at him with anger in his eye's, then nodding his head. He swept me up in his arm's in a demanding kiss, his tongue probing my mouth gently, investigating as it went. I love these kinds of kisses, always leave me breathless and wanting more.

The pack left, leaving me alone with Paul Lahote.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, Bella I need to talk to you about something, it might cause a problem" said Paul looking warily at me, I knew that look.

"Paul, you can tell me anything, I don't know you very well, but I'm hoping we can become friends with time" I said to him warmly.

"Ok, well the night of the diner, you know, when Seth imprinted on you!" Explained Paul smiling at me.

"Yes, I remember, it was only a few days ago" I answered him giggling.

"Well, something shifted inside me as well, when I looked at you" explained Paul softly, looking at the ground.

"Oh you didn't, Paul, tell me you didn't" I begged him.

"I don't know, it's really really different, I don't feel anything for you in a romantic sense, but there is definitely something there, I just don't know what" said Paul gently.

Now, of all the things in the world, fate decides to add in more weird shit to the deck of cards that is my life.

Just brilliant, as if I didn't have enough to deal with.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks to all the reviews so far.**

**Chapter 14: Brotherly Bonds**

Ok, now I'm lost. I had no clue as to what it was that had happened between Paul and I. As he'd said, he had no romantic feelings towards me, so what the hell could it be? There was only one person who could possibly explain this and that person was Old Quil. I thought that the pack had the ins and outs of this imprinting business, obviously I was wrong. Looking at Paul, he came accross, almost like a lost child. I felt really bad for him. I personally, was on a mission to see Old Quil, he had better have an explanation for what was going on, after all, the guy seemed to know everything.

"Paul, can you take me to see Old Quil please" I asked Paul softly.

"Bella, I would if I could, but can't, Sam gave me an alpha order to stay here, sorry Bella but I can't go against it" said Paul, apologetically.

Right, I had to approach this a different way. Sitting on a chair, I started to rack my brain for anything that could possibly help me in this predicament. I could hear Old Quil`s voice in my head, so clear, he could have been in the same room as me, saying the words, they would do anything, be anything. This was when I decided to be direct.

"Paul, I want to go and see Old Quil now" I demanded of him.

There was a shimmer in the air, like whatever supernatural power was holding Paul in this house, was lifted and he stood there smirking at me.

"I don't have a clue what you did there, but I like it, c'mon let's go" said Paul grabbing my hand, as soon as his hand met mine, the little electrical sensations shot through my body, nowhere near to the way they did when Seth touched me, but there all the same.

I followed behind him, we walked out of Sam's, walking in silence, round the back if Sam and Leah`s house, trudging down a small path, my tiny steps struggled to keep up with Paul's big ones. I felt like he was dragging me, but he wasn't really, I blame the height distance. I could see a small wooden cabin just up ahead, Paul had slowed down and dropped my hand. We walked up the porch steps together and then his big hand knocked the rickety door to Old Quil`s house. I didn't think he was home, as there was silence from inside, that was until Old Quil flung the door open. On sight, I couldn't help but laugh lightly at seeing old Quil standing there, with a smile and this huge surfer t-shirt and baggy shorts, it was his little knobbly knees that set me off. He still had a powerful build on him, for an old man, but seeing him dressed in this way was too comical not to laugh. His hair was in braids, his eye's shone with curiosity.

"Young Bella, come in, come in" said Old Quil ushering me inside.

"Thankyou Mr Ateara" I said as I entered his house, with Paul creeping in behind me and sitting in the nearest chair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure if your company" asked Old Quil smiling gently.

"Well, we have a problem, well not a problem per say, more like something's happened and we don't understand it" I explained to him.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Old Quil straight faced.

"Paul think`s he has imprinted on me in some way, but he has no romantic intentions towards me, we don't understand what it is that's going on?" I said quickly, wringing my hands out due to my nervousness.

Old Quil listened to what I said, nodding then his eye's narrowed, then he turned to Paul.

"Paul, what did it feel like when you saw Bella the first time?" Asked Old Quil.

"Well, as Leah introduced us to each other, the ground shifted, but not the way you'd expect from the way Seth described it, it was like my wolf had an instant bond with her, a protective one, almost like a big brother bond, you know?" Said Paul softly.

"Ok, I think I understand now, I know what has happened" said Old Quil.

"What, what happened?" I asked him.

"It seems that you've gained another protector young Bella" stated Old Quil smiling.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" I asked him further.

"I apologise if I sound out of line for what I'm about to say, but I think that Paul's wolf has made a brotherly connection to you Bella, you had a very similar childhood to each other, Paul comes from a broken home as well, his father having very little, if anything to do with him as a youngster, you Bella, your mother wasn't very attentive was she?" Asked Old Quil.

"Not really, she was and still is an extremely selfish bitch" I stated matter of factly.

"Well, Paul's wolf sees you as an equal Bella, your similarities in your upbringing has made it so" explained Old Quil smiling again.

"So, Paul is officially my big brother now?" I asked confused.

"Yes, it will be rather handy due to the Cullen situation, you have even more protection, you should be glad, I know I would be, brotherly or familial imprints are extremely rare, I've only ever heard of it happening once before, the spirits are looking out for you Bella" said Old Quil smiling at me gently.

"Nice to meet you, big brother" I said to Paul as I walked to him.

He looked down at me, his eye's shining with happiness. He really did look happy.

"I've always wanted a little sister, I swear I'll protect you with my life Bell`s, nobody is going to hurt you, ever" said Paul kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks bro" I said to him smiling.

It was in this moment that Old Quil`s door was flung open and in scrambled, Sam, Seth, Jake and Leah. Quil and Embry must still be on patrol.

"Thank Fuck your here, Paul I gave you a direct order to stay at mine till we returned, how the hell did you get round my alpha order?" Shouted an irate Sam.

"Bella broke it" said Paul, with his arm's still around me protectively.

"Babygirl, why are you in Paul's arm's, I've been worried sick, why did you leave?" Asked Seth as he came over to me, pulling me out of Paul's grip.

"What do you mean Bella broke it, only an imprint can do that" stated Sam angrily.

"Yeah, I know" said Paul, staring directly at Seth.

"What the fuck Paul, did you imprint on my imprint?" Shouted Seth clearly pissed off.

"Calm down Seth, you will not behave that way in this house, do you hear me?" Shouted Old Quil heatedly.

"It's not what you think Seth, I promise" I Said to him, trying to calm him down.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on before I lose it" said Seth pleading.

"Paul imprinted on Bella, but it's not the same imprint you have with her young Clearwater, Paul's wolf has connected with Bella as a brother, all he wishes is to protect her, be there for her" explained Old Quil gently.

"How the hell did this happen?" Asked an extremely confused Leah.

"They have similar childhoods Leah, both from broken homes, his wolf recognized a similar being, pain almost, and connected instantaneously to the being he could sense the pain from, so Paul has become Bella's big brother in a sense, Seth look at it this way, it's an extra protector for Bella, someone else to look out for her if your on patrol and such like" stated Old Quil smirking.

"I suppose" Said Seth grouchily.

"Seth stop it, please" I said to him softly.

"Bella, all things aside, Seth has a right to be acting like this, the cullens have been running alongside the treaty line, pushing their boundaries" said Sam angrily.

"Is that what Embrys howl was about?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah Bella, they are getting annoying now, they are clearly not taking a telling" said Leah, cuddling into Sam.

"Why can't they just leave me alone" I said, burying my head in Seth's chest.

Old Quil looked at the pack surrounding him. They were closer before and it all seemed to be entered around young Bella Swan. Leah had her best friend back which made her happy, Sam was happy because his imprint was happy, Seth had imprinted on his childhood crush, Paul had gained a sister, Quil,Embry and Jared all seemed to worship the ground she walked on. Jake Black was also happy when he was around Bella. The girl's aura was pure, Old Quil could see it, shining white and pure, total innocence. Old Quil smiled, this girl was the heart of the pack, whether she knew it or not. Bella reminded old Quil of stephania, his pack leaders imprint. She was the pack mother, looked after them all. Old Quil could see similar traits in Bella to what stephania had. It made him smile at the thought. He'd left out that it was actually himself, who'd formed the brotherly connection with one of the imprints, it had been stephania. She had passed a few days after her imprint was killed, old Quil had lost a part of him that day, but he mourned and time healed his wounds. The Cullens were waging a war with the Quileutes, a war that would end their reign of terror on Bella.

"I think you should stay with Sam and I tonight Bella" said Leah smiling softly.

"It would be a good idea to inform Charlie what's happened, I'll phone him and tell him to come stay here for the night" said Old Quil sternly.

"I'll still need to go get my stuff though" I said gently to Seth.

"That's fine babygirl, we will go now" said Seth softly to me.

Seth and I said we would go collect an overnight bag then meet back at Sam and Leah`s house within half an hour. Paul hugged me tightly, telling me all would be ok and not to worry. It was comforting to hear his word's, they calmed me, just like a big brother would do. I was lucky, I realised this now, that my return to forks had let me gain a family. I'd found a place I belonged, finally. I gave Old Quil a cuddle as well, he was solid. His build was misleading to the eye, on sight he would appear this old man, but believe me, there was alot more to him. I had nothing but total respect for him. As everyone kept telling me, he really did seem to know everything. Maybe even the meaning if life, who knows, I'll need to ask him that one, just out of curiosity of course.

Seth and I drove to my house, and parked in the drive. My Dad's cruiser was in front so we knew he was home. As I let myself in, I could see Charlie was on the phone. I waved at him, as Seth and I walked upstairs slowly to my room. We had just about reached the top of the stairs when Seth's arm wrapped around me protectively, pulling me back. His nostrils flared and he started to growl. This was not a good sign, then the smell hit my nose, it was sickly sweet.

"Stay here, don't come into your room" ordered Seth.

I just looked at him, my eye's open wide and feeling slightly scared.

Seth walked into my room, but was out within seconds, his face like thunder, looking like he would phase at any moment.

"He's been in your room Bella, we have to go, now, grab what you can, anything, just let's go" said Seth through gritted teeth.

I ran about my room like a wild woman, stuffing clothes in a case, whatever I could, then I grabbed my jacket and ran with Seth downstairs. We needed to get out, myself and Charlie. He was still on the phone, so I ran up and grabbed the phone from him and hung up.

"Bella, that was old Quil, it was important" Said my dad angrily.

"Never mind that, we have to leave, grab some clothes, now, please dad" I begged him to hurry.

"Kiddo, what's going on?" Asked my dad confused.

"He was in my room dad, he's been in my damn room" I shouted at him.

"What? Who's been in your room?" Asked my dad, oblivious.

"Who do you think?" I asked him.

He saw the look on my face and he was raging. His anger written all over his face. He then did as I asked, running to his room and grabbing what he could, then he ran back downstairs to Seth and I.

"I'll follow you to the reservation, I'm going to billy`s, I take it your going to Leah`s?" Asked my dad.

"Anywhere apart from here dad, he was in my fucking room, he could have killed you dad" I stated and started shaking in anger.

"Honey, I'm ok, c'mon let's go" ordered my dad.

Seth and I drove towards the res with Charlie in the cruiser behind us. We stopped at billy`s, he was on the porch waiting on my dad obviously as Charlie had phoned ahead, warning him of what had happened. Billy looked grim, not happy at all.

"Seth, was it definitely a Cullen?" Asked Billy loudly.

"Yeah, I'd know that leeches stench anywhere" Said Seth heatedly.

"Billy, you ok with me staying for a while?" Asked my dad, as he grabbed his case out of the cruiser.

"Of course Charlie, as long it takes to keep you and bella safe" said Billy, with a small smile.

"Thanks Billy, look after my dad" I Said as I ran over to Billy. Hugging him tightly.

"Dad, I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe, promise" I said to him as he held me tightly.

"Always kiddo, love you and have fun at Leah`s" stated my dad looking me intently with his warm brown eyes.

Seth and I then got back in the truck and headed to Sam and Leah`s. I was a wreck, why the hell had he been in my room. He was obsessed with me, Edward Cullen was a stalker, not just any stalker, he was a killing machine, and he clearly wanted me. I felt sick to my stomach, this was way to much to deal with. As we reached the house, I ran out of the truck and spewed me guts up at the back of the truck, I couldn't help it, the thought of him being in the house, with Charlie, alone, he could've easily killed him, I could have lost my dad. If I hadn't before, I certainly did now. I wanted Edward Cullens head on a platter, my whole body was seething in anger and complete outrage. How dare he threaten my family, he was going to pay. Seth had rubbed my back while I was sick. Once I was finished, able to stand up right again, we both walked inside. Sam and Leah were in the kitchen making coffee, which I needed badly.

"Hey Bell`s, hey what's wrong" asked a concerned Leah, walking over to my shaking form.

"He's been in my room Leah" I stated shivering with rage.

"What?" Asked Leah angrily, Sam coming to stand next to her.

"That bastard Cullen, he's been in her room Sam, I won't stand for this, treaty be damned, next time I see him, I'll kill him" Said Seth angrily.

"Where's Charlie, is your dad ok?" Asked Sam.

"At billy`s and he's just really pissed off Sam, Cullen could have drained my dad, killed hi., Sam what am I going to do?" I asked him softly, tearfully.

"It's not a case if what are you going to do Bella, it's a case of what we are going to do, we're family Bella, no questions asked, we will get Cullen, one way or another" growled Sam as he held me to him tightly, then passed me to Seth.

"Seth, show Bella to the spare room, I'll make some more coffee" said Leah gently.

"Sure, c'mon Babygirl, let's get you settled" said Seth leading the way. I just followed like a little lost puppy dog. To be honest, I was exhausted, tired and grouchy, an awful combination.

Seth led the way down the hall to the last room on the left, it had a huge door. Opening it, Seth switched the light on, my eye's bugged out of my head. The room was big, but the bed was massive, it had a wardrobe and a large chest of drawers in it, on top of which, Sat a flat screen television. This was the spare room? I'd have loved to have seen the main bedroom if that was the case. Seth took my bag and put it on the floor, I just stood there, mouth open. Spare room, my ass!

"Babygirl, are you okay, or is that a stupid question?" Seth asked me softly.

"I think so, it's more anger than anything Seth, I just, I want Cullen dead" I stated matter of factly.

"That could be arranged" said Seth smirking widely at me.

"I bet it could" I Said, laughing slightly as Seth was on kill leech mode. I felt a by better knowing Charlie was safe with Billy and Jake, they'd make sure he was okay, Charlie was like a second dad to Jake and a brother to Billy, he was amongst family so to speak.

I walked over to the bed, it really was huge, probably the biggest bed I'd ever seen in my entire life. The room was decorated with creams and shades of mocha, calming, warm in a way. Sitting on the corner of the bed, Seth came over to me, sitting down gently beside me, his hand came, moving my face to look at him. His eyes implored mine, searching for something, I knew not what though. His small smile left his face, his eye's searching mine again, I just blinked slowly, as his face lowered to mine, our lips touched ever so gently at first, but all too soon, my arm's found their way around Seth's neck, making him deepen the kiss, I needed his heat, and I was determined to have it. Seth's tongue tentatively pushed its way into my awaiting mouth, investigating and tasting inside my mouth, tips touching, I heard myself moan against his mouth, he returned the moan. His had thrust in my hair, bringing me impossibly closer to him, I pulled him to me, my mouth trying its best to match the movements of his mouth. I found myself being pushed back slightly so as I was lying on the bed.

There was a knock at the door, Seth pulled away abruptly, growling.

"Bella, Seth, coffee is ready" came Leah`s voice from the other side of the door.

There needs to be a class taught somewhere that teaches people about timing. This sucks, I know I'm breathing heavily, Seth looks at me, determination written all over his face.

"Not this time Bella, no more fucking interruptions" growled Seth loudly.

"Leah, piss off, we're busy" he shouted, growling as well.

I think she got the message as I heard her retreating to wherever she'd come from. Seth turned to face me again, smirking.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, right about here" said Seth softly, pushing me back down on the bed.

His lips covering mine, again with heated fervour. Demanding and passionate, I could feel the tingling sensations travel through my heated core, as he lay on top of me, trying to be as careful as he could so as not to crush me, his arm's bore the brunt of his weight, supporting him as he kissed me deeply, his tongue probing my mouth roughly, delicious. Hovering above me, after pulling away from me and with me whimpering again from the loss if his heat. I saw a look if pure eroticism on his face, his eye's were eating me alive. He then started to trail small kisses down my neck, nipping gently as he went, shots of electrical sensations shot through me more now, as he licked the juncture between my neck and shoulder in long, slow licks, over and over again. As he I'd this, I felt his free hand travel to the button on my jeans, and he popped it expertly. I moaned as he kissed my neck again, then moved back away from me. His eye's narrowed down on my form, I didn't know what he wanted me to do, I'd never been this far before with anyone, this was all new to me.

Seth stood up off of the bed, pulling me up with him. He unzipped my hoodie, his eye's never leaving mine, taking it off and throwing it away, he then gently lifted my top up over my head so I was standing in front of him with only my pale blue silky bra hiding the essentials.

"Bella, If at any time you feel uncomfortable and want me to stop, just say the word babygirl" said Seth softly leaning down to me again.

I just nodded, my thoughts incoherent.

Seth possessed my lips again, I could feel the bed against the back of my legs. He was trailing kisses down my neck again, oooh this feels awesome, was all I could think. The trail led down towards my breasts, where he manipulated my body, bending it slightly and licking in between my breasts. He then used his hand to push the strap down my shoulder, so my breasts escaped their confinement. I felt my face flush in embarrassment, Seth however had flames of hunger in his eye's. I watched him as he carefully took one breast into his mouth and licked my sensitive nipple, in small circles, his tongue felt rough against the smoothness of my nipple, he sucked harder, enticing yet more moans from my mouth as I felt my eye's roll into the back of my head. Oh this boy was worshiping my breasts to no end, sucking and licking each one in different ways but giving me equally amazing feelings, sensations coursing through my entire being, setting me on fire from the passion he possessed. Seth then pushed me back down so that I was sitting on the bed once more, I looked at him confusion in my eye's, why did he stop?

Seth stood back from me, smirking, he inhaled softly.

"Babygirl, I can smell how much I turn you on, you smell amazing" said Seth huskily, lowering his head to the crotch of my jeans.

I buried my face in my hands, I was going to die from embarrassment.

Seth then began to slowly pull my trousers down, I lifted my hips up so they would slide off easier, and I moaned as his fingers grazed against my inner thigh, he had my jeans off in seconds, throwing them onto the small pile of my now removed garments. Seth had removed my converse as well as my socks, I lay in front of him in just my lacy bra and matching blue panties. My breath hitched in my throat as he lifted one leg up, running his tongue along the skin, from my ankle, up to my calf then repeated the same action on the other leg, till he ran his tongue closer and closer to my panties, which I could feel, were completely saturated from the leaking juices flowing from the excitement Seth had given me. I watched his face, his small smirk as his gaze met mine, his tongue came out, tasting the dampness on the material of my pants. He made a sound, kind of between a growl and a moan, hitting my throbbing core and producing more seeping liquid from my pussy.

His fingers then pushed aside the blue material serving as a barrier, separating his mouth from my pussy, then I could feel his hot breath against my soaking wet pussy, I was begging for release of some sort, Seth smiled at me, his eyes eliciting a look you'd only see from a hungry wolf, his eye's flashed yellow, golden almost. His tongue then met my entrance as he used it, tasting me, drinking me, small circles and long achingly slow licks, his tongue probing inside my entrance as his fingers pinched my swollen clitoris, throbbing, I was throbbing, inside and out.

"Ssseeetttthhh, oh my" I moaned out slowly, my voice catching the back of my throat.

Seth licked more, long licks from my entrance to my clitoris, up and down, in and out with even more circles, they are my new favourite shape. His free hand had me pinned on the bed, I couldn't move, not even squirm, and I was burning, so much, the heat souring through my entire being, began at my toes then slowly crept up my calves, to my thighs, Seth's mouth latched onto my clitoris, sucking it gently and as he did this, his finger entered me slowly, it was so tight, he did the same thing from earlier, pushing it and out, still attached to my clit, then his finger curved up slightly and that was it for me.

I was a goner, right there and then, I fought against the grip he'd had on my body, my hands grabbing his head, pushing his face, his mouth against my pussy as I moaned through my orgasm, it rocketed through my body like wildfire, I exploded, in Seth's mouth and against his thrusting finger, I burst, all over him and I think the bed, it felt damp under my bottom. I was soaring high and I never wanted to return to the ground, it felt too amazing, Seth licked me once more, I laughed this time though because it was so tickly, I then felt tiredness creeping through my body, Seth had moved up to lay beside me, with a lazy grin on his face, I could see his mouth and chin glistening from my juices, I then did something I never would have thought myself capable of, I pulled him down to kiss me, tasting myself on his lips, it was sweet yet slightly bitter, tasty, I should bottle myself.

"You tasted fucking amazing babygirl, did you enjoy?" Asked Seth, stroking my belly gently.

"Oooh yeah, we have to do that again, you have a talented mouth, fingers and tongue" I said to him huskily again, trying to fight the tiredness in my eye's.

"Anytime, anyplace, anywhere Bella" said Seth as he kissed me again, lightly.

I then rolled onto my side, facing him, biting my lower lip. This wasn't fair to him, I'd had two amazing orgasms and yet, Seth had not had any kind of release yet, I felt selfish. Shyly, I moved my hand down his chest, then rested it on his huge thick erection, only for Seth to gently push my hand away. I blinked slowly, trying to figure out why he didn't want me to touch him.

"This isn't about me Bella, this is about you and me showing how much I want you, you aren't ready for me, believe me babygirl, you'll know when you are, we both will" said Seth slowly, pulling me into his embrace.

"I am ready though" I mumbled sleepily.

"Rest easy Bella, let your eyes close, and sleep my sweet girl" whispered Seth softly into my hair, his other hand stroking my back gently.

I was so relaxed that all I could do was do as Seth said. Close my eyes, surrendering to sleep, it was a battle I couldn't win, not this time. I'm sure I heard Seth speak to me as I drifted off.

"I love you Bella Swan" came the whispered words.

Seth held me in his arm's all night long.

It was the best sleep I'd ever had.


	15. Chapter 15

** don't own anything.**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it.**

**Thanks to all the reader's who have reviewed so far, you are awesome.**

**Chapter 15: Growing Closer**

When did it get so hot in here? I was a hot sweaty mess. I could feel arm's around me, as I peeked an eye open, I saw it was a muscular, copper skinned arm. He'd stayed all night with me, Seth, had stayed all night, to make sure I was safe, he'd guarded me, in his arm's all night. I wanted to swoon, this was probably the most romantic thing that had happened in my whole life. Seth was slowly but surely becoming my real life Romeo. I giggled to myself, biting my bottom lip as thoughts of our previous nights escapades seeped through my not yet awake head. Flushed heat spread through my face, blushing from the memory of Seth's lips sucking and nibbling on my clitoris. The sensation of my raging orgasm, brought dampness to my southern region's. Not a good thing to happen when you have a gorgeous sexy shapeshifter with heightened senses, such as smell.

"Mmm babygirl, you smell absolutely divine" murmured a sleepy Seth in my ear.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about last night" I admitted honestly.

"As long as you had a good time Bella, that's all that matters" said Seth, as he gently pulled his arm out from under my head, and gently moving his position in the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked through a yawn.

Seth leaned over to the bedside cabinet, picking up his cell phone.

"Just gone seven, we have ages before school" said Seth, as he rubbed the sleep away from his eye's.

"I really really need to grab a shower, do you think it will be ok with Leah if I had one?" I asked Seth curiously.

"Don't see why not Bella, I don't think you need one, your scent is amazing" said Seth as he snuggled closer to me.

"You might think so, but I sure as hell don't" I said with a small laugh.

"If you say so Bella, it's my oppinion that counts though" said Seth starting to kiss the back of my neck.

"Mmmmm" I moan gently. It seems I have a weak spot here, one I never knew I had, I'm going to keep a mental note if that. The heat was building up again, what is it with all this heat, I'll be nothing but a puddle at this rate.

"Stop, this isn't fair and you know it Mr Clearwater" I stated, trying to sound stern.

"What's not fair, the fact your getting turned on or the fact that you want to go for a shower and I am holding you prisoner in the bed?" Asked Seth huskily, still kissing my neck seductively.

There was no possible reply to this statement, as fact one, Seth was right, I was getting extremely turned on, more and more by the second and fact two, yes, I wanted a shower, but did I want it that badly enough to miss out on the impending passion that would occur within the next few moments. Let me think about it for a few seconds, hmmmm, erm, hell no.

Seth's hand slowly travelled up my thigh, stroking me with the lightest of touches. His lips were on their journey, mapping out a small trail, along the back of my neck, tickling my hairline. My eye's closed as his hand moved teasingly and tantalizingly close to my dripping wet folds. As soon as he'd made contact it was a case of shower be damned. I pushed my body closer to his, his heat invaded my body, my skin soaking it up like a plant would soak up water in a desert. Soothing my surprisingly aching body, I'd had a great sleep but I knew, mentally that I was aching inside, aching for his touch, aching for his lips, aching in general for Seth, I had cravings for him, I was addicted and no rehab centre could cure it.

My back pressed against his smooth naked chest, his arm over my front, holding me in place as his hand expertly stroked my soaking wet pussy, his middle finger entered me slowly, my body tensing slightly at the invasion, but soon relaxing again after getting used to the gentle movement of his finger, his thumb caressing my clitoral hood, teasing my bud to come out and play. His breath was hot and heavy against my ear, he was enjoying this as much as I was, his erection prodded the base of my back, so I pushed impossibly closer to him. The delicious friction on my pussy was sending me to heaven, or as close as I could get to it anyways, turning my head into the pillow, silencing the moans coming from my mouth as Seth tweaked his finger upwards and I came hard and fast on his hand, my whole body jerking through the raging orgasm as it took whole of my entire being, juices seeping from me down Seth's hand and my thighs.

What a way to wake up, was all I could think. Seth breathed heavier against my ear, I could feel dampness on my back, sticky hot dampness at that. As I came down from my high, I slowly pulled my body away from Seth's, turning to face him with a sloppy grin on my face, looking down, his shorts had an enormous patch of damp on them. Oh, my, God!

"You made me too excited babygirl, sorry" said Seth apologetically.

"Did you, well you know?" I asked him shyly, I couldn't even say the word's without being embarrassed and blushing.

"Did I what Bella? If your asking if I came, well I would think the patch on my shorts, speaks for itself, don't you babygirl?" Said Seth grinning at me wickedly.

"Oh, I didn't realise you could do that" I responded quietly.

"Well, you were moving against me Bella, you kinda dry rode me" stated a clearly satiated Seth with a lazy smile on his face.

"Oh" was all I could muster.

"C'mon Bella, don't get all shy on me, there is no need for it, you should feel proud of what you did, it's the closest we've gotten to being fully together, if you get my drift" stated Seth matter of factly.

"Yeah, I understand, it's just, well, that's alot" I said looking at the patch on his shorts again.

"Well it's been a while Bella, and you did excite the fuck out of me as you came babygirl" said Seth, sitting up on his elbows looking at me intently.

My stomach decided that now would be a good enough time to announce that I was in fact on the verge of starvation, I'd not eaten anything for quite some time. Seth smiled at me.

"We have to get ready for school, why don't you go grab that shower now Bell`s and I'll get breakfast organised after I've got cleaned up" said Seth as he got up out of the bed.

"Ok, I honestly didn't know I was that hungry" I said, quite shocked at the volume my tummy was growling.

"No worries, give me a few minutes, ok, I'll let you know when the bathroom is free" said Seth as he walked out the door of the room.

I just smiled and nodded. Once he'd left, I lay back in the bed, my head sagged against the pillow, this bed was too damn comfy, if I had had my way, I'd spend the whole day here quite happily, no questions asked. Suppose I really should get my clothes organised for school, when my energy returns that it. Tiredly, I pushed myself to get out of the bed, as I went to stand, my legs turned to jelly. All because of an orgasm, damn that boy is gooood. But I think his ego is big enough, don't you, so let's just keep this fact between us shall we, please, thanks. Seth's head poked in the door.

"Bathrooms free Bella, Leah and Sam are up and waiting in the kitchen for us, I'm going to get changed, I'll see you out there babygirl" said Seth, smirking at me.

Well that's just bloody fantastic, not, I'll bet you anything Leah is going to have a few things to say to either Seth, or myself or worse, both of us, about the fact Seth told her to piss off last night and the fact her little brother spent the entire night in her spare bedroom with her best friend, that is a Jeremy Kyle moment, right there.

"Thanks Seth" I Said through gritted teeth.

Rushing over to my bag, I grabbed a pair of jeans, a navy long sleeved top and of course, fresh underwear, then peeking out the door, seeing the hall was clear, I ran for the bathroom. I tell you something, that shower never felt so good as much as it did now, I scrubbed my entire body, head to toe and everything in between. Officially spotless, I dried myself off and dressed in my attire for the day. Taking a brush through my hair, it was tangle free thanks to the shampoo Leah used, it smelled of coconut and it was lovely. Satisfied with my appearance, I headed for the kitchen where Seth sat at the breakfast table, shovelling the largest bowl of cereal down his throat, heaped spoonfuls at a time. Leah sat opposite him, eyeing me closely, Sam sat at the head of the table with what can only be described as a bemused grin on his face. Seth had poured me a bowl of cereal out and placed it in the empty spot, to which I walked to and sat down. Nobody said a word, silence was golden.

Until ...

"So Bella, did my baby bro spend all night fucking you or what?" Asked Leah with a humongous grin on her face.

I nearly choked on my cereal, Sam burst out in a hearty laugh, Seth drew his sister daggers. If looks could kill, let's just say Leah would litterally be six foot under as we speak.

"We didn't fuck Leah, we just needed time together, not that it's any of your business" returned Seth glaring at her.

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that, after you used the word's and I quote, fuck off Leah, we are busy! Now you sit there and tell me nothing happened" said Leah, still smiling. That was so typical of Leah, she has no verbal filter at all.

"Leah, it's true, nothing happened, honestly" I said, trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"Whatever Bell`s, you keep telling yourself that honey" said Leah, gulping down her glass of Orange juice.

"If we had fucked Leah, you think she'd have been able to have walked out of the room?" Questioned Seth grinning widely.

I just sat there blushing furiously, there was a conversation going on about my non-existent sex life and it was as if I wasn't even there.

At Seth's comment, Sam fell off the chair in laughter creating an almighty crash.

Enough was enough.

"Shut the hell up, all of you" I shouted loudly, jumping up from the chair I'd been sat in.

Sam who'd been on the floor, shaking in laughter, stopped, Seth dropped his spoon in shock and Leah just sat in her chair, mouth hanging open in response to my outburst.

"First off, do not speak about me like I'm not here, secondly, what I do with Seth is my business and my business only Leah, he may be your baby brother as you keep referring to him as such but I am his imprint and when we do eventually have sex, as Seth so kindly informed you earlier, I'd still be in the bedroom due to the lack of walking skills I would have, so until such things do occur, keep your nose out and shut up" I spoke, clearly and concisely, slowly and angrily, just to get my point accross.

I looked at each of them, my gaze piercing through each of them.

"Got anything else to say?" I asked them, as I sat back down.

There was no response to my question, except for Leah, as per usual.

"Bella's got ball's, that is awesome" she stated smiling again.

"Too right" I said smirking this time.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean that comment about you not being able to walk, to be disrespectful, it was just a joke" said Seth softly, reaching for my hand.

I took it, with a small smile.

"Just don't speak about me like I'm not here, ok?" I asked him softly.

"Sure thing, it will never happen again" he said looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry for laughing Bella, it was out of order" spoke Sam from the other end of the table.

"It's ok Sam, I can take a joke as well as anyone, but what you were talking and laughing about, hasn't really got anything to do with you, has it?" I asked him.

"No, again, I'm sorry, but I do agree with Leah on this one, I like you, you got a set of brass ball's on you loca, it's a good thing to see" said Sam with pride in his voice.

I smiled at him and continued to eat my cereal.

Looking at Sam, Leah and finally Seth, I realised that we were in fact growing closer.

The heavy knocking from the front door, broke the silence that had surrounded our little quartet.

"It's Charlie" said Seth as he finished his cereal, gotta love the wolfy senses yet again.

Leah went to answer it, smiling, she was always happy to see Charlie, they got on famously and had an almost father daughter relationship, after all, Leah`s dad, Harry was one of my dad's best friends, with Jake's dad Billy, being the other. Speaking of which, my dad and I were expected at Leah and Seth's mom and dad's house tomorrow night for dinner. I don't even think that Seth and Leah had told Harry and Sue about Seth's imprint on me, I'd have to ask them that later. As Leah opened the door, Seth was right, it was my dad, all kitted out in his uniform. I flew from my chair, straight into his arm's.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Asked my dad warmly.

"I'm great, just concerned about you" I said against his shoulder.

"I'm fine kiddo, had a great night with Billy and Jake, how'd you sleep?" He asked me, as I stood away from him.

"Awesome, thanks" I said with a quick smile.

"Where did Seth sleep" asked my dad outright.

"On the sofa, sir" answered Seth, as he came to stand next to me, hugging me from behind.

"Ah, well that's, uh, good, I suppose" Said Charlie, clearly embarrassed at how touchy feely Seth was with his daughter, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Dad, I don't mean rude, but why exactly are you here?" I questioned him softly.

"What? Is it a crime now to check in on you, I was worried ok" said ny dad, as he rubbed his face.

"Dad, I had three shapeshifters looking after me all night, I hardly think I was in that much danger, do you? Besides, I know you, your not telling me something" I said to him, not caring that Sam, Leah and Seth were there.

"Kiddo, you are too perceptive for your own good, look I didn't want to worry you, but I swung by the house this morning, just to have a quick check on our stuff" said my dad, looking at me with worry in his eye's.

"You went to the house, dad, what the hell were you thinking of, going there on your own, that was downright dangerous" I said angrily at him.

"Bella, Jake was with me ok, so I was fine, ok I'm just going to say it, there was a bouquet of flowers on the front porch with this attached" said my dad, pulling a card from his back pocket. He handed it to me.

Taking the card, I read it slowly.

Dearest Isabella,

Please accept this bouquet as a token of my affections for you.

I mean you no harm, truthfully I don't, I apologize for my previous behaviour.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely

Edward Cullen

P.S, you look exquisite whilst asleep.

"What the fuck" I shouted, dropping the card.

"Kiddo, I don't want you to worry too much about this, Old Quil and Billy have spoken with Carlisle Cullen, it seems that Edward and Alice have gone awol from the family, they have no idea what they are up to, but Old Quil is dealing with it, ok, you also have the day off as we are moving into our new house" said My dad with an added smile.

Talk about hitting me with the bad news first, then the good.

Way to go dad. Not.

This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it.

I wonder what is around the corner for us all.

What a bloody morning, and its not even nine am.

This is going to be a hell of a day.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything**

**Please read and review.**

**I appreciate it, big Seth cuddles to all.**

**Chapter 16: Settling In/Dinner With The In-laws**

As I sat my backside on the sofa in Leah and Sam's living room, I buried my head in my hands. Edward Cullen had, according to the card he'd sent with the bouquet of flowers, been watching me whilst I'd been sleeping, his new name was now creepward von stalkingstein as he was the ultimate creep and a major stalker, of all things to do, watch me sleeping, it's an utter violation in my book. Oh by christ he had to pay and I was formulating a plan in my head as we speak. Charlie was still in heavy discussion with Sam, regarding our new house, it was funny how quickly Charlie had managed to wangle that one, I dare say Old Quil had more than a little something to do with that one. It was when I heard Charlie's words over in my head again, my temper got the better if me, I can be a little bit fiery at times, through no fault if my own I can assure you, well maybe it is a little.

"I call bullshit" I said as I jumped up off the sofa, hands on my hips.

Curious and shocked eye's, turned to look at me.

"What Bella, what's bullshit?" Asked My now red faced dad, not in the slightest bit impressed at hearing me curse.

"Do you really, I mean really think for one second, that Carlisle Cullen has no clue as to where those two freaks are or what they're up to? Do they really expect us, me to believe that, c'mon dad, think about it for a second, I mean he classes those thing's as his children, and he would lie, protect them at all costs, you'd do the same for me, I know you dad so don't stand there and deny it, Carlisle Cullen would do anything, say anything, to ensure the safety of his brats, to all intents and purposes, he knows something, believe me, and he's trying to pull the wool over all our eyes" I said ranting.

Charlie stood there, drinking in my every word, Leah, Sam and Seth looked to be on the verge of phasing.

"Bell`s, Billy and Old Quil said that they would be dealing with this as soon as they've figured out the next move for the pack" said my dad, I knew he was trying to keep me calm, but if you had just found out that a bloodthirsty vampire who wants you as his undead bride, was watching you sleeping, well you and I both know that calm would be the last feeling you'd be having, wouldn't it.

"Babygirl, look, go with your dad to your new house, we will be along later on ok, promise" said Seth softly as he tried to stop his shaking.

"Ok, but don't be long, I'll miss you" I said as I walked to him carefully, and kissed his cheek, which soothed his inner wolf.

"C'mon dad, let's go see this new house we are moving to" I said, going to him and hooking my arm through his. I really needed to get some fresh air, I felt stifled in this place, it was probably the fact that there was three hot shapeshifters in the same place emanating enough warmth to melt the north pole.

"Let's go kiddo" said my dad, rhyming as he went, this made me smile.

Every so often, Charlie had a sense if humour, showing off his comical side, usually resulting in him experiencing a red face through side splitting laughter. It wasn't often you saw Charlie do this, now I'm not saying he's straightlaced, he just let's his serious side rule him more often than not, that and the fact that his moustache twitches when he gives you into trouble, he stands there, chastising and grumbling about the youths of today, having no respect for their elders, and his lip twitches, making his moustache twitch as well, quite amusing if I do say so myself. Then he looks at you like your the mad one, wondering what in gods name, your smirking at. But that's my dad, he's just the way he is, and I love him, no questions asked.

Saying goodbye to Seth, Sam and Leah, I knew they'd more than likely phase as soon as we'd driven away, I don't blame them, stupid leeches and their smelly odours.

Charlie drove us a little ways down to the La Push border, to where a small wooden cabin sat all on its lonesome. It looked like it needed some tender loving care, nothing a lick of paint and a hammer wouldn't fix were my first thoughts as I looked at my new accommodation. Charlie, was like a kid in a candy store, excited is a complete understatement. He couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"C'mon Bella, let's go inside, your room is alot bigger than your old one" said an excited Charlie, grabbing my hand, ushering me up the porch steps.

As my dad opened up the front door, the first thing to hit me was the smell, it was like somebody had been sitting smoking a pipe in the room for the last fifty years, it was rotten, I actually baulked from the stench. I ran to the nearest window, and after a few hard tugs, pulled it fully open. I continued round the whole house till I was satisfied there was enough air circulating throughout. I'd not taken any notice of my surroundings, as my mission was to get rid of the smell. Mission completed, I walked round the house, looking all around me. I was impressed, despite the stench, the house was actually quite modern. The bathroom was fitted with both a bath and shower, which I loved. The kitchen had loads of cupboard space, which I knew I could easily fill up. There were two bedrooms, Charlie had already picked his out,his choice was the more small, compact room. Mine, however was huge, you could fit two double beds into it easily. The window faced into the forrest which I found was slightly calming in a strange way, it was a sea of green tree's, one I could get easily drown in happily. I was a happy camper with my new room, I think Charlie could tell from the huge grin on my face.

"Knock knock" came a voice, it was my new found big brother, Paul.

I walked out to the living room, which was open plan and spacious, with Charlie following not too far behind. I ran at him, Paul caught me in his thick muscled arm's, smelling me. It was an imprint thing, ours was a familial one, it was cool how we had such a similar upbringing, and how his wolf recognized a kindred spirit.

"Hey big bro" I said jokingly.

"Hey bells, so how'd you like it?" Asked Paul with a small smile.

"I love it, it has potential for being perfection" I stated happily.

"I grew up here, on and off" said Paul shyly.

"Really?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, it was my home as a baby till I was four, it belonged to my great grandfather" said Paul in a far away voice. He looked as if he was remembering happier times, my heart clenched in pain for him. Charlie looked from me to Paul and back again, shaking his head.

"I don't think I will ever understand this imprinting business, it's way too confusing, even for me" said my dad, as he crossed his arm's in front of him.

Both Paul and I just smiled at him.

The front door was opened again, this time, in marched Jake, Embry, Jared and Quil. All of them carried tins of paint, then they started to bring in rolls of wallpaper. I was stupefied, as was my dad.

"Where the hell did you acquire this lot, and how much was it" I asked in a voice filled with surprise.

"Let's just say it fell off the back of a lorry" said Quil, walking by me and winking as he carried a humongous pasting table.

There was no end to the close knit way this pack was. They really would do anything to help each other out and they had each other's back constantly. It was admirable.

It looked like it would be a couple of days before my dad and I could move in, so my dad had already arranged for me to stay with Leah and Sam till further notice and he was going to stay with Billy. It was a good arrangement, one I was happy with anyways. I was just about to ask about my belongings when my dad spoke up.

"All our stuff is in storage just now Bell`s, so you'll just have to make do with what you packed the other night honey" said my dad softly.

"Looks like it, but I don't really care dad, I'm just happy we are safe, and have a new house and we have an extended family, kind of" I said as I'd walked to him and grabbed him into a cuddle.

"Too true kiddo, too true" said my dad, kissing the top of my head.

This was a rare moment of affection between father and daughter. But that's the way my dad and I were, we didn't always show it, but we knew how much we loved each other.

"Right, Seth's on his way with Sam and Leah, they'll be here in about ten minutes give or take a few" said Jake softly to me.

"That reminds me Bella, we are having dinner tonight with Harry and Sue at their house, it will be good to see them again" said my dad happily.

"Dad, are you kidding me?" I asked him.

"No, why, what's wrong?" Asked my dad questioningly.

"I didn't pack anything smart for a dinner party, all I've got is jeans and tops" I said exasperated.

"Kiddo, it's Harry and Sue, not the king and queen of forks" stated my dad, matter of factly.

"Yeah ok, point taken, but it's Leah and Seth's mom and dad, I have to make some kind of effort" I said gently.

"Bella, you could wear a black bag and still look hot as hell" said Jake smirking.

"That you hitting on my imprint Black" said Seth smiling as he walked through the open door.

"Hey" I said to him as he gathered my small body against his huge one.

"Hey babygirl, how's it going?" Asked Seth huskily.

"Fine, apart from my dad announcing that we are having dinner with your mom and dad tonight" I said chuckling this time.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about that, shit, sorry Bella" said Seth, scratching the back of his head.

The pack laughed aloud, including Leah and Sam who'd joined us a few moments ago.

"It will be fine Bella, don't sweat it honey" said Leah smiling.

"Easy for you to say, it's your mom and dad" I stated.

"My parents love you Bella, you know this already" Said Leah, coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" I said, bumping hips with her.

We laughed at my comment and fake egotistical remark.

The day passed by with the boy's and my dad setting about our new house with brushes and rollers, Leah had brought a spare kettle so there were numerous coffees and teas made, a full bag of soggy tea bags were chucked out in the end up. Leah and I caught up some, our friendship was getting closer than it had ever been, with my face actually feeling quite sore from the amount of laughter we shared, she'd told me of quil chasing a porkipine while phased and getting its quils stuck in his nose, his name quil had taken on a whole new meaning after that escapade. Leah and I arranged to meet Sam and Seth at Harry and Sue`s house for dinner, my dad had to go back to Billy`s house for a shower and change if clothes, don't ask me how he managed it, but he was now the proud owner of a multicoloured moustache, and his hair was sprinkled with blue, white and lilac blotches. He looked like a clown, his face was a picture when the boy's informed him of his new appearance.

"How the hell did I manage to get it on the tip of my ear" was all my dad could muster.

Hilarious.

Leah drove us back to her and Sam's house. Walking in, I was hit with nausea, clearly my nerves were beginning to show themselves. Leah made me some tea, to calm me. Everything had me on edge, it was silly of me to be feeling like this, I'd known sue and harry since I was a child, but it was the fact that I was now Seth's imprint that made it all the more nerve wracking. Once cleaned up, I'd settled on my dark blue jeans and my grey and black stripey hoodie with my black ugg boots. Smart but casual if anything, Leah had thrown on jeans, navy dolly shoes and a blue halter neck top with matching blue hopped earrings. Yes she looked stunning, girl had it going on. I was mucho jealous at this moment of time.

We drove in silence to Harry and Sue`s house, I remembered it being alot bigger, but that was through the eye's of a child. Leah led us in through the front door, announcing our arrival with...

"Hey mom, it's just me and Bella, are he guy's here yet?"

This is Leah all over, loud proud and no qualms about anything. Sue stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Hi girl's, Bella you look lovely honey, welcome" she said smiling.

Leah led us into the den where Harry sat with Seth, Sam and my dad. His eye's lit up on seeing me.

"Bella, it's great to see you again sweetheart, how have you been, with all this" asked Harry, signalling he knew all about my problems with the cullens.

"So so, still standing, so that's a good thing, I suppose" I said jokingly to him.

He walked over to me, gathering me into a bearlike hug. Seth got his build off his dad for definite. Harry smelt like popcorn and cotton candy, sweet and comforting, he smelt like home. He as well as my dad had taken an involvement in my upbringing. Dad obviously because he was my dad, but Harry was a second father to me, funny but very very protective. He was the only man other than my dad, Billy, and Old Quil, who I had utter respect for. I felt like I'd actually come home and been woken from a nightmare that had been my childhood.

"Ok guy's n dolls, dinner`s ready" shouted Sue from the dining room.

There were wonderful smells of mashed potatoes and lamb casserole wafting through the house, sue had outdone herself. The table was laden with bowls of potatoes of different variations, vegetables, with a huge and I mean huge casserole dish in the centre. My mouth watered in anticipation of the food in front of me. I was seated next to Seth, with my dad opposite with Leah and Sam, Harry and Sue Sat at each end of the large but elegant table.

Conversation flowed throughout the evening with Renee being slagged off quite a bit, but I didn't mind this, she was never the mothering kind, more like the smothering kind, were sues words, that was a witty remark if ever I heard one. It was a pleasant evening, one I would remember in the year's to come.

Especially, when Harry, after taking a sip of his beer Said...

"Welcome to the family, officially, this time"

I realised with this remark, that all things considered.

I'd just had my first dinner with my in-laws.

Wow, this as turned into one crazy day, no end.


End file.
